Sweet Home
by Malfoyaddict
Summary: C'est une nouvelle année à Poudlard qui commence pour Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione et sa cousine Lena, fraichement débarquée de France. Bien sûr ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'ils vont être victimes de 2 ecrivains en manque d'action ns :p [HHR] [DMLG]
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Londres, un jour de pluie.

Les derniers passants abandonnent en hâte les trottoirs glissants. Seul un clochard, visiblement en état d'ébriété avançé, demeure sur le trottoir inondé. Il chante à gorge déployé un vieux tube moldu sur lequel il se déhanche furieusement en envoyant valser ses chaussures.

Une voiture solitaire longe la chaussé déserte.

Derrière le carreau ruisselant de pluie, deux grands yeux d'or fixent les gouttelettes se frayant un chemin à travers la buée qui envahit peu à peu la vitre, indifferent au spectacle qui se déroule de l'autre côté de la rue.

Une voix grave aux accents paternels la tire de ses pensées :

-''Nous sommes presque arrivé ma chérie.''

Reportant son attention sur le conducteur, elle accroche un sourire hésitant sur ses lèvres.

-''Papa, tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que je passe la fin des vacances chez Hermione? Tu ne vas pas te sentir trop seul?

-''Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ma puce. Tu sais avec tout le travail qui m'attend au cabinet, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Et cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ta cousine.''

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de replonger dans sa contemplation muette.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre I :

-''HERMIONE!!! Est-ce que tout est près? S'impatienta sa mère du bas de l'escalier.

-Oui, oui Man', deux secondes j'arrive!''

Jetant un dernier regard sur sa chambre, elle s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Elle était venue à bout du fouillis qui régnait habituellement dans la pièce. Ses vêtements qui deux heures plutôt jonchaient le sol étaient rangés et bien pliés dans son armoire en chêne, ses livres empilés dangereusement sur son bureau avaient regagné leur place dans l'imposante bibliothèque près de la fenêtre.

Le lit était fait, ses parchemins et sa baguette était rangés précieusement dans le tiroir de son meuble de chevet.

Elle avait même eu le temps d'installer un lit de camps aux côtés du sien, comme elles en avaient l'habitude quand sa cousine Lena venait passer le mois d'août chez elle.

Pattenrond passa son nez dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Chaque année, elle venait passer un mois chez Hermione depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre et sa cousine pour la France.

Depuis que Lena avait perdu sa mére et Hermione sa tante.

Le chat roux vint se frotter aux jambes de sa maîtresse avant de bondir sur le lit et de s'y lover.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Elle dévala l'escalier un grand sourire sur les lèvres, se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit précipitamment.

Une jeune fille de 17 ans à la peau dorée par le soleil méditerranéen se tenait sur le seuil. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs d'une raideur à faire pâlir d'envie sa cousine. Derrière une fine frange, deux yeux d'or pleins de malice fixaient Hermione.

Avec un cri de joie qu'elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Une fois l'excitation des retrouvailles quelque peu apaisée, elles montèrent les bagages tout en bavardant.

La journée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur et la nuit dans les confidences.

Hermione évoqua bien sûr Poudlard, parla de Ron et détailla plus longuement Harry. Lena fit de même au sujet de ses amis et de sa dernière année à Beaubâton.

-''Comment ça ta dernière année?" L'interrompit Hermione. "Ne soit pas si pressée, il nous reste encore un an.''

Un sourire énigmatique naquit sur les lèvres de sa cousine:

-''Encore un an d'école peut être, mais c'était ma dernière année à Beaubâton. L'année prochaine, Poudlard comptera deux miss Granger.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Oui, je reviens vivre en Angleterre.

Hermione poussa un cri de joie bien vite interrompu à l'idée de ses parents dormant dans la piéce à côté. Le sourire de sa cousine n'avait pas sa franchise habituelle et Hermione se doutait bien que cette nouvelle était liée à la mort de sa mère.

-"Comment..." elle hésita "Est-ce que vous allez bien ton pére et toi?"

Lena baissa les yeux.

-"Moi, ça peut aller. Depuis... enfin, tu vois... papa travaille beaucoup plus. Il a accepté une place dans un nouveau cabinet d'avocat ici parce qu'il voulait se raprocher de la seule famille qu'il nous reste, et comme il est tout juste installé, il accepte tous les dossiers pour se faire une clientèle et un nom. A vrai dire, papa m'inquiète un peu."

Hermione ne dit rien, que pouvait elle dire à par les banalités qui étaient d'usage dans ce genre de circonstance. Mais Lena lui évita cette peine et changea bien vite de sujet.

-"Donc on sera tout le temps ensemble" sourit elle. "Et je pourrais enfin rencontrer Harry." Elle avait insisté d'une drôle de maniére sur le prénom du brun.

A ces mots Hermione prit une délicate teinte rosée.

-"Commence pas Lin', sinon je t'emmène pas passer la fin des vacances chez Ron..." repliqua-t-elle avec un étrange sourire en coin.

-"Nan ! Vraiment ?" S'écria Lena. "Chez Ron !"

- "Eh oui !"

-"Et j'imagine que Harry sera là?" Même ton lourd de sens...

Hermione détourna le regard, ce qui déclencha le rire de sa cousine.

-"Je n'aime pas du tout ce rire. Mais alors vraiment pas.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon rire?

-Il me fait peur.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me mêlerais pas de tes affaires" promit elle tout en croisant les doigts sous sa couverture.

-"Mouais..." fit Hermione peu convaincue.

-Ta confiance me fait chaud au cœur. Bonne nuit 'Mione.

-Bonne nuit."

Et c'est dans un sourire que les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent.

oOOoooOOoooOOo

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, un peu court certe mais ce n'est qu'un début.

Sinon on tient à préciser que c'est notre première fic (autrement dit soyez indulgent )

Et nous nous excusons platement pour les fautes qui passent bien souvent à travers notre rapide relecture.

Merci et à bientôt (enfin là c'est à vous de voir...)


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II:

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Lena était arrivée chez les Granger.

Deux semaines durant lesquelles les deux jeunes filles avaient partagé confidences et fous rires, enchainé séances de shopping et sorties entre anciens amis à la piscine ou au cinéma, bref, deux semaines d'échange et de détente.

Deux semaines qui s'achevaient sans qu'elles les aient vu passer et les deux cousines préparaient maintenant leurs bagages en vue du départ chez les Weasley prévu pour dans 20 minutes.

"-LENA! C'est pas mon T-Shirt que t'allais mettre dans ta valise?

-Euhh... Eh, mais c'est pas mon Jeans que tu portes par hasard?

-Ah... euh... oui, j'ai rien dit."

Lena sourit.

"-HERMIONE, LENA, c'est l'heure de partir!

-Oui Man', on arrive!"

Lena s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa valise et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce.

Maintenant que l'heure du départ approchait, elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir passer une semaine chez des personnes qui lui étaient totalement étrangères.

Comme si elle avait connu ses pensées, Hermione s'assit doucement à côté de sa cousine :

"-Lin', tout ira bien. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont t'adorer! Mrs Weasley est une vraie mère poule et Mr Weasley est un dingue des Moldus.

Ginny est une de mes meilleures amies et je suis certaine qu'elle devienda la tienne, et Harry et Ron sont vraiment adorables ! Bon d'accord, Ronald est un peu lourd et il manque de tact, c'est certain mais il n'en reste pas moins gentil. Et de toute façon, tu n'as jamais eu de mal à te faire des amis, tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai présenté mes voisins Julie, Steven et Samire? Ils vous a fallu moins d'une journée pour être amis!"

Lena se leva et alla s'acouder à la fenêtre. Tout était si calme dehors.

Elle avait à peine 5 ans lorsque Hermione lui avait présenté ses voisins, c'est l'âge où il s'uffit d'un „Tu veux jouer avec moi?" pour devenir ami. Mais elle n'avait plus 5 ans, il ne suffisait plus d'une simple question pour bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un. Avant tout était simple et clair, maintenant... maintenant...

Elle inspira une grande bouffé d'air avant de se tourner vers sa cousine restée sur le lit :

-"Tu as raison 'Mione. Tout ira bien."

Sur ces mots, elle saisit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas résolu. Ne voyant pas sa cousine esquisser le moindre geste pour la suivre, elle stoppa sur le seuil:

-"Mione, si tu continues de révasser comme ça, on va finir par être en retard!"

Lena soupira, ses paroles n'avaient provoqué aucune réaction chez Hermione. Elle s'empara du coussin le plus proche avec un sourire.

-"Eh! S'écria sa victime avant de renvoyer avec une remarquable précision le coupable projectile, qui atteint sa cible en pleine tête, entraînant ainsi un joyeux dérangement de chambre dans les règles de l'art.

-"Les filles, vous êtes en retard."

Les dites filles s'arrêtèrent instantanément :

-"Eh voilà Lin', cette fois on est vraiment en retard!"

Elles s'empressèrent de récupérer leurs affaires et dévalèrent les escaliers.

-"Comment on y va ? questionna Lena.

-On va utiliser de la poudre de cheminette. Mr Weasley a fait raccorder notre cheminée provisoirement pour nous permettre de venir."

Après de brefs au revoirs et la promesse de nouvelles par courrier, les deux jeunes filles s'appretèrent à prendre le départ.

Hermione prit la poudre dans une main, ses valises dans l'autre et vint se placer dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-"LE TERRIER" prononça-t-elle clairement avant de disparaître dans les flammes devenues vertes.

Lena s'apretait à la suivre quand son oncle l'apostropha :

-"J'allais oublier, j'ai eu ton père au téléphone, il voudrait que tu lui écrive.

-Bien sûr, j'y penserais." répondit elle dans un pâle sourire.

Se dirigeant à son tour vers la cheminée, elle sembla hésiter un instant avant d'ajouter:

-"Merci de m'avoir accueilli.

-Tu sais très bien que tu es ici chez toi Lena."

Elle hocha la tête.

-"LE TERRIER!"

Elle disparut à son tour dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Voilà, un chapitre de plus. On espère que cela vous plaira. Nous voudrions aussi remercier Lissou, Harmiony, Souli et tout particulièrement Saïka Graner pour vos reviews, cela nous a fait énormément plaisir et nous encourage (et nous en avons vraiment besoin, puisqu'il sagit de notre toute première histoire.). Encore merci et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser des commentaires.


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilˆ le nouveau qui s'est fait un peu attendre mais bon rentrée oblige !

J'espère que la votre c'est bien passée ! On va essayer de faire plus vite pour la suite c'est promis ! Bonne lecture !

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Harmiony : salut ! Merci pour ta review (tes reviews mm) et ts ces gentils compliments lol !

Pour la suite tu n'as plus à attendre pour l'instant, la voilà, en espèrant qu'elle sera à ton goût. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

Bellatrixxx : Merci pour ta rewiew et voilà la suite que nous te laissons le soin de juger ! Dis nous ce que tu en as pensé. Bisous

Saïka Garner : Bon als toi c'est un petit peu spécial, tu es notre première veritable revieweuse, car nous l'avouons, les 2 premières sont d'amies (un peu de la triche :p ) C'est donc un gros MERCI que nous voulions t'adresser et surtout on espère que tu vas nous suivre jusqu'au bout ! Sinon c'est vrai que nos chapitres sont un peu courts, mais on essaye de publier assez vite (vii bon là c'était pas vraiment sa mais on va s'améliorer à ce niveau là ) ! Sinon j'ai vu sur ton profil que tu avais écrit bcp de Harry /Hermione que je compte bien aller lire dés que je trouverais qqs minutes pr moi ! Biiiiizouxx

Butterflied : Vraiment ravie que sa t'ai plu. Ca y est elles sont au Terrier, et même bientôt à Poudlard (enfin là je m'avance peut être un peu faudrait que j'en parle à ma coéquipière lol). Bah sinon ne te gênes surtout pas pour les commentaires élogieux je crois qu'au fond on aime bien ! Bisouxx

Chapitre III:

Lena atterit brutalement sur quelque chose de dur et froid. Du carrelage.

Elle se releva en époussetant son jean et regarda autour d'elle. Dans un coin, une vielle chaise à bascule, au-dessus de laquelle flottait une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter qui confectionnaient quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un pull.

L'endroit et les meubles semblaient assez vieux, mais l'aspect miteux du lieu dégageait un sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité. "Sûrement le salon", pensa Lena.

Des voix lui parvenaient de la pièce à côté. Elle reconnut immédiatement celle d'Hermione, mais il lui sembla que les deux autres lui étaient inconnues. Elle s'approcha sans bruit.

La pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer était plus petite que la précédente. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'evier dans lequel une vielle éponge s'acharnait sur une poele noire.

Mais ce qui attira son attention se trouvait suspendu sur le mur face à elle, au-dessus de la vieille cheminée de pierre sur laquelle reposaient de nombreux livres de cuisine poussiereux : une étrange horloge à 9 aiguilles.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table et des chaises en bois à l'allure bancale.

Hermione était en train de saluer deux personnes que la jeune fille supposa être Mr et Mrs Weasley. Lena s'avança pour les saluer, encouragée par les joyeuses présentations d'Hermione:

-''Je vous présente ma cousine Lena, fraichement débarquée. Elle arrive tout droit de France.

-Euh... Bonjour...

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin Lena! Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de toi!'' dit Mrs Weasley en la serrant dans ses bras.

-''Enchanté. Je suis Arthur Weasley. Hermione m'a dit que ton pêre était moldu. Il fait quoi comme travail? Et à quoi ressemblent les moldus de France?''

Lena rit devant tant d'enthousiasme pour les moldus :

-''Ils sont exactement comme ceux d'Angleterre, sauf qu'ils parlent français. Mon pêre est avocat.

-Avocat? Tu veux dire...

-Arthur! Tais toi et laisse les s'installer! Elles viennent d'arriver!

Hermione, montez vos bagages dans la chambre de Ginny. Les garçons sont avec elle derrière la maison. Je crois qu'ils jouent au Quidditch.''

Hermione soupira et entraina sa cousine vers un escalier qui montait en zigzag, leurs bagages dans les bras. Elle s'arrêta au deuxième étage devant une petite porte en bois au sommet arrondi.

-''Je vois que tu n'aimes toujours pas le Quidditch.

-Et toi Lin', tu as toujours le vertige?'' sourit-elle en tournant la petite poignée ronde. ''Au moins on sera deux à regarder''.

La chambre était petite et y faire tenir trois lits relevait du miracle ou, ce qui était plus probable, de la magie. Des affiches d'équipes de Quidditch étaient accrochés un peu partout sur les murs.

Elles rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison où les garçons avaient aménagé un terrain de Quidditch, il y a bien longtemps.

Lena les vit dans le ciel bien avant qu'ils ne les aperçoivent. Elle s'arrêta pour mieux profiter du spectacle.

Deux garçons, l'un brun et l'autre roux, s'échangeaient le souaffle. Probablement Harry et Ron.

Leurs adversaires étaient deux roux aux traits similaires que Lena identifia comme les redoutables jumeaux Weasley.

-''Lin'

-...

-LIN'

-...

-LENA!!

-Oui, oui, j'arrive. Harry, c'est le brun je suppose? Et Ron doit être le roux à côté.

-Tu supposes bien'' lui répondit sa cousine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-"Allez viens, je vais te présenter Ginny."

Lena remarqua alors la petite rousse assise contre le tronc d'un grand arbre couvert de fleurs blanches. Elle semblait porter au match un intérêt très limité.

Elle suivit sa cousine qui se dirigea à grand pas vers la rouquine :

-"Ginny!

-Hermione! Enfin te voilˆ, je commençais à me sentir très seule entre tous ces mecs!" s'exclama-t-elle en lui renvoyant à l'identique son joyeux sourire.

-"Et j'amène des renforts. Je te présente Lena ma cousine."

L'accueil chaleureux de Ginny acheva de rassurer Lena et de la mettre à l'aise.

-"J'appelle les garçons, j'ai enfin un bon argument pour les faire descendre! Ils passent leur temps ˆ jouer et ils sont déjà un nombre pair, je me fais chier!"

Elle siffla si fort que les oreilles de Lena bourdonnèrent quelques instants.

Les balais s'immobilisèrent instantanément et lorsque les garçons aperçurent les deux silhouettes qui accompagnaient celle de Ginny, ils plongèrent vers le sol dans un ensemble parfait.

-"Euh... ils font ça souvent?

-Bah... Simple frime, te laisses pas impressionner." lui répondit sa cousine d'un air blasé.

Les garçons atterrirent et une tornade rousse sera Hermione dans ses bras.

-"Oui Ron, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir!"lui assura-t-elle en répondant à son étreinte. "Faut que je te présente ma cousine."

Ron parut tout aussi enchanté et Lena eu le droit à la même étreinte amicale que sa cousine.

Harry parvint à pousser Ron pour avoir accès aux nouvelles venues et il put enfin lui aussi prendre Hermione dans ses bras, peut être plus longtemps que nécessaire, et son coeur battant un peu plus rapidement que la moyenne.

Ils se séparèrent et Hermione croisa son regard. Il était un peu rouge et essoufflé à cause du match tout juste interrompu, les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard brillant, les cheveux peut être même plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Sexy à souhait.

Elle se ressaisit bien vite et poussa Lena en avant pour terminer les présentations.


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling, sauf Lena qui est une invention. (désolé pour l'orthographe mais je n'ai plus de correctrice -_-)

**Chapitre IV:**

La semaine que Lena passa chez les Weasley fût la semaine la plus drôle et la plus courte. Les craintes qu'elle avait eu se révélèrent sans fondement.

Mrs. Weasley était telle qu'Hermione l'avait d'écrite: ''une vrai mère poule'' qui adorait ses enfants avec un fort caractère et une voie puissante, surtout quand elle réprimandait les jumeaux. Elle avait traité Lena comme un membre de sa grande famille, agissant avec elle comme une mère, l'obligeant même lors des repas à se resservir plusieurs fois des différents plats. Cette ''engouement'' faisait plaisir à Lena mais, d'un autre côté, l'inquiétait quelque peu: « _à ce rythme là, je ne rentrerait plus dans mes jeans_. » se disait elle.

Quand à Mr. Weasley, il ne manquait jamais de la questionner sur les eusses et coutumes des moldus français.

La fratrie Weasley l'avait tout de suite accepté. D'ailleurs, en signe d'amitié Fred, ou bien Georges, lui avait offert des sucreries. Avertis par Hermione et Ginny de la nature farceuse des deux terribles jumeaux Weasley, Lena s'était subtilement défilée, malheureusement pour lui, les jumeaux décidèrent de se rabattre sur leur cobaye préféré: Ron. Ce dernier avait vue alors ses mains et ses pieds atteindre des dimensions pharamineuses.

La scène était à mourir de rire entre un Ron qui avait le plus grand mal à rester debout, une Mrs. Weasley dans une colère noire s'égosillant contre les jumeaux qui n'avait pas l'ère plus inquiet que ça et qui ne cessaient de répéter que l'avançait de la farce méritait bien quelque petit sacrifice.

Ce jour là fût mémorable.

Ginny, la seul fille, gentille et extravertie, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Mrs. Weasley, surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère contre ses frères.

Puis, il y avait Harry. Harry Potter. Lena avait eu beaucoup de mal à se lier au jeune homme. Certes, il était gentil, et il faut bien l'avouer, vraiment beaux, grand, athlétique, des cheveux noirs en bataille et de grand yeux verts. Cependant, les émeraudes étaient ternes et les sourires qu'il affichait n'illuminaient jamais son regard. Lena se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand elle regardait les yeux de ce dernier, sans savoir pourquoi.

Plus tard, Ginny lui apprit que le parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black, était mort ressemant. Une nuit, alors qu'elle s'était levée pour se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, elle avait surpris le jeune homme assis dans le jardin, la tête levée, le regard vague fixant le ciel. L'attitude du jeune homme lui avait alors évoqué son propre comportement après la mort de sa mère. Elle avait passé près de 1 moi dans sa chambre, ne voulant voir personne, pas même son père. Son père, c'est pour lui qu'elle était finalement sortis et avait décidé de recommencer à sourire même si celui-ci lui semblait faux. Puis les mois avaient passé...

Regarder Harry était comme se contempler durant cette période, d'où le malaise qu'elle avait ressentis en regardant ses yeux. Maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi, elle ne se sentait plus aussi dérouté en sa présence. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe près de lui. Harry ne pris même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers elle ou de faire le moindre signe indiquant qu'il avait remarqué la présence de la jeune fille à côté de lui.

Que pouvait elle lui dire? A l'époque, rien, même les banalités qu'on lui avait servis ne l'avait aidé à avoir moins mal. S'il n'y avait pas eu son père...

Harry, lui, n'avait plus de parents et ses derniers espoirs de famille étaient morts avec son parrain. Il devait se sentir bien seul, mais...

-'' **Tu n'es pas seul Harry, quoi que tu en pense maintenant, les Weasley, et Hermione t'aiment et se font du soucis pour toi. Quand ma mère es morte... (soupire). Enfin bref, si t'as besoin de parler, de crier, de pleurer ou même pour rien dire du tout, je suis là**.''

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours perdus dans sa contemplation du ciel.

A son tour, Lena se mit à admirer la voute céleste. Son père et sa mère l'amenaient souvent sur la colline, loin de la ville pour observer les étoiles. Ils s'allongeaient tous les trois dans l'herbe et son père lui désigner les différentes constellations en les nomment. Elle s'était lancée dans leurs recherches quand Lena entendit un ''merci'' à peine audible.

Dés lors, tous les soirs elle s'asseyait au côté d'Harry et ils passèrent leurs soirées alternant silences et bavardages. Bien vite, les deux jeunes gens développèrent une réelle amitié et désormais, Lena était sûr qu'avec le temps, Harry redeviendrait la joyeuse personne dont lui avait parlé Hermione.

-**'' Les enfants, vos lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées!'**' cria Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione qui avait passé tout l'été à parler du poste de préfère-en-chef qu'elle souhaitais obtenir, se jeta littéralement sur l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit à la vitesse d'un vif d'or et parcourue des yeux son contenue.

-''**Haaaaaaaaaaa** se mit à crier la lionne, **c'est moi, c'est moi** répéta-t-elle tout en sautillant sur place. **J'ai été nommé préfète-en-chef** '' reprit Hermione tout en montrant sa nouvelle insigne.

Ginny et Lena se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille et ensembles elles se mirent à sautiller également tout en la félicitant. Les garçons, devant ce spectacle se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire à leur tour.

-'' **Je vois mal qui d'autres Dumbledor aurait pu choisir **'' dit Harry entre de éclat de rire, ce qui ru pour effet de faire joliment rosir Hermione. Les garçons finirent aussi par ouvrir leur lettre.

Sans surprise, Ron fût de nouveau nommé préfet et Harry capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondors. L'ambiance qui régnait était euphorique malgré la liste monumentale de bouquin a acheter (ce qui ravit encore plus Hermione).

Cependant, au milieu des rires, une personne manquait au tableau. Lena, légèrement à l'écart de ses amis, les yeux rivaient sur la liste qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Hermione ne tarda pas à apercevoir l'absence de sa cousine.

-'' **Lin', ça va?** '' demanda Hermione en s'approchant de Lena.

**P.O.V Lena:**

J'avais rarement vu des élèves aussi content de recevoir une lettre de leur école.

Hermione, après avoir eu la confirmation – je dis bien ''confirmation'', car pour nous il n'y avait aucun doute – se lança dans une petite danse à laquelle Ginny et moi nous joignîmes avec le plus grand plaisir. Quand Harry la félicita à son tour, Hermione se mit à rougir. Je soupirais. Non mais vraiment, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir se qu'il se passait entre ses deux là. Si Hermione ne se décidait pas à agir, je m'en occuperais pour elle quoi qu'elle en dise. Niak niak niak.

Avec la place de préfet de Ron et la nomination de Harry au poste de capitaine l'atmosphère était saturée de rire. Même Harry ne pouvait résister à cette ambiance légère et se mis à rire joyeusement. Pendant un instant, la menace – nommé Voldy pour les intimes- qui pesait sur le monde des sorciers et plus particulièrement sur lui, nous parures bien loin.

Quand à moi, je me décidais à jeter un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe qui me semblait dangereusement rebondit. Et en effet, je découvris une impressionnante liste de bouquin en plus d'un mot de professeur Mac Gonnagal annonçant la rentrée. Je grimaçais. J'avais gardé la plus pars des cours na sachant pas trop vers quel métier me tourner. Je déchiffrais quelques noms de livre qui me semblèrent vaguement familier, avant de m'intéresser à la troisième et dernière page. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je m'étais attendue à une listes toute aussi longue mais, ce parchemin était en réalité une lettre qui m'était destinée et son auteur n'était autres que mon nouveau directeur: Albus Dumbledor.

Je regardais le document plus attentivement. L'écriture était élégante et soignée, l'encre utilisée d'un vert émeraude. J'étais tellement concentrée que je sursautais presque en entendant Hermione m'appelait:

-'' **Lin', ça va?** '' me demanda -t-elle. Apparemment, je devais faire une drôle de tête car tous le monde dans la pièce me regardés. Elle se dirigeait droit vers moi, soucieuse. Instinctivement, je repliais la lettre et là glisser dans la poche arrière de mon jeans -je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disais qu'il valait mieux là lire seule- tout en offrant ma plus jolie grimasse, je répondis:

-'' **Suis je la seul à avoir remarqué cette abominable liste de livre?**

**-Laisse tomber Lin', ils sont tellement dans leur monde qu'ils ont même pas dû la voir **me répondit Ginny détournant la conversation, **ils ne sont pas comme nous, ô misérables élèves** '' rajouta elle en rigolant.

Hermione parut étonnée:

-'' **Elle ne me semble pas si importante que ça. J'avais le double de livre en 3°année.**

-**Ça, c'est pasque t'es pas normale 'Mione**'' répondit Ron.

Cette dernière fusilla le malheur du regard. J'étais désolée pour Ron, mais, cette petite diversion m'avais permis d'échapper à un interrogatoire plus poussé.

Mrs. Weasley prépara ce soir là un diner de fête et décréta que nous partirions tous le lendemain pour le chemin de travers pour acheter les fournitures dont nous avions besoin. Il fût décidé de passer la nuit au chaudron baveur d'où nous partirions directement pour la gare de Londres: King's Cross.

Malgré le festin -Mrs. Weasley c'était surpassée pour l'occasion- et l'ambiance générale, j'avais le plus grand mal à me concentrer sur les conversations. La lettre dans ma poche me donnait l'impression de peser des tonnes et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était que le repas se termine au plus vite pour pouvoir là lire tranquillement, à labris des regards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre V**

**P.O.V Lena:**

Pffffff! Je m'écroulais sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de défaire ma valise. De toute façon, il faudrait la refaire le soir même alors... La chambre était petite, mais propre. La fenêtre donnait sur la rue côté moldu.

-'' **Lena, t'es prête? On y va**. Me cria Hermione.

-**J'arrive.''** lui répondis je en me relevant tant bien que mal.

Je n'aurais jamais crue que le voyage jusqu'au chaudron baveur serait si fatiguant. Oh, pas physiquement parlant. Le transport - bien que je le trouve désagréable - n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Le temps de jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu et de prononcer ''**chemin de traverse**'' d'une voix haute et intelligible. Rien de très compliqué. Non, le plus dure fût de tout planifier au détail près.

Et oui, à force de vivre dans un endroit (hyper)sécurisé comme le Terrier, on en oubli presque que le monde magique est en alerte depuis le retour ''officiel'' de Lord Voldemort. En effet, après la tentative raté d'assassinat sur la personne de Dumbledor, le ministre de la magie a été obligé – et ce fût un grand choc pour lui – de reconnaître que le seigneur des ténèbres était bel et bien de retour. Harry m'avait vaguement raconté comment Dumbledor était passé à deux doigts de la mort sans pour autant s'attarder sur les détails. J'avais l'impression qu'il taisait certaines choses exprès. Il devait surement avoir ses raisons.

Bref, la nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'un troupeau d'Hypogriffe enragé. Les sorciers avaient été pris de panique, les anciens amis étaient devenus des ennemis, des espions potentiels du seigneur des ténèbres. Le climat tendus laissait place à une paranoïa maladive. Le ministère renforça la surveillance, notamment vis à vis des mangemorts ''repentis''. Cependant, les jours étaient passés, puis un mois entier sans que l'on note de réels changements. Aucune marque des ténèbres ne flottait au dessus d'une maison ravagée.

La vie continuait son cours, à part quelques ''accidents'' isolés qui ne ''semblaient'' pas relier à une attaque de mangemorts, comme pour la mort de ma mère...

Les gens finirent donc par se calmer et certains par se convaincre que peu être – heureux les simples d'esprits – Voldy avait pris une retraite bien méritée sur une île déserte avec sa bande de joyeux compagnons en cagoules et qu'il se l'a coulé douce, les doigts de pieds en éventail sur une plage déserte. Drôle d'image. Pour nous, ou plutôt pour Harry et l'ordre – n'ayant jamais eu à faire à face de serpent et ses disciples, je n'avais guère d'idée arrêtée sur le sujet – l'absence de mouvement était mauvais signe. Un peu comme le calme avant l'explosion d'un scroutt à pétard.

En tous cas, nous n'avions rien à craindre au Terrier. A ce que Mr. Weasley m'avait raconté, Dumbledor avait jeté tellement de sorts complexes et pour la plus part inconnus, à la maison que l'endroit était presque aussi sûr que Poudlard. C'est pour cela qu'avant de quitter les lieux, il avait fallût revoir toutes les notions de sécurité en long, en large et dans tous les sens imaginables pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Mrs. Weasley nous avait levé tôt – bien trop tôt à mon goût – pour que nous écoutions les règles à suivre.

_**Flash back:**_

_Dans le salon, il y avait 3 hommes et 1 femme que Lena n'avait jamais vu._

_-''__**Professeur Lupin**__ s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Harry, Ron et Hermione en se dirigeant vers un homme à l'allure malade et fatiguée et à qui quelques heures de sommeil en plus n'aurait pas fait de mal à mon avis._

_L'homme adressa un large sourire au trio._

_-''__**Comment aller vous les enfants? **__Demanda le dénommé Lupin._

_-__**Bien professeur, mais vous vous avez l'air plutôt fatigué **__répondit Harry._

_-__**Ne t'inquiète pas de cela'' **__dit l'homme sans se détacher de son sourire bienveillant. Puis il leva les yeux dans ma direction. Il demanda:_

_-''__**Et cette demoiselle doit être Lena Granger, la fille de Selena?**_

_-__**Oui **__répondis je. __**Vous connaissiez ma mère?**_

_**-Cela remonte à l'époque où nous étudions à Poudlard,'' **__il s'arrêta un instant le regard dans le vide comme s'il voyait des choses que seul lui pouvait voir, puis, se reprenant, il continua de parler._

_-''__**Je m'appelle Remus Lupin**__ il se dirigea vers une jeune femme au visage en forme de cœur, les yeux brillant, les cheveux coupés courts violet, __**voici Nymphadora.**_

_**-Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler Nymphadora, Remus **__protesta-t-elle. __**Mon nom est Tonks.**_

_**-Nymphadora Tonks **__continua Lupin._

_-__**Pfff, qui aimerait être appelé ''Nymphadora'' **__marmonna cette dernière._

_**-Lui, c'est Sturgis Podmore, **__Lupin désigna un sorcier à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux couleur paille qui m'adressa un sourire._

_**-Et enfin, Maugrey Fol Oeil. **__L'homme avait de longs cheveux gris et un nez dont il manquait une bonne partie. Le plus incongru chez ce personnage était ses yeux dissymétriques. L'un deux était petit, sombre, perçant, l'autre grand, rond et d'un bleu électrique -un œil magique qui voyait à travers les murs, les portes et derrière la propre tête de Maugrey._

_**-''Il serait peu être temps que l'on commence à se mettre au travail Remus **__grogna Fol Oeil. __**Il faut que les gamins connaissent le plan.''**_

_Lupin hocha la tête._

_-''__**Installons nous''**__ dit il en désignant la table._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Je descendis les escaliers menant à la salle principale ou apparemment tous le monde m'attendait. Maugrey me regarda de son oeil magique.

-''**L'heure **me grogna-t-il tous en buvant une goulée de sa fiole, **l'heure.**

**-Désolé'' **murmurais je.

C'est vrai que nous avions passés toute la matinée à répéter le programme de la journée. Le chemin de traverse étant sécurisé par le ministère, il ne devait pas y avoir de problème. Mais par sécurité, nous serions escortés par Fol Oeil, Lupin, Tonks et Podmore en plus de Mr. et Mrs. Weasley. Suivre le programme à la seconde près semblait être le credo de Maugrey. Il fallait que je fasse attention de ne pas être trop distraite si je ne voulait pas m'attirer les foudres de l'auror. Difficile. Je voulais vraiment voir le chemin de traverse et ses magasins.

-''**Bien **dit Lupin, **nous sommes tous là. Alors je répète encore une fois. Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, Podmore, Ginny, et Hermione vous vous chargés de l'achat des livres chez Fleury & Boot. Maugrey, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Lena et moi allons chez l'apothicaire chercher des ingrédients pour les potions. Puis on se séparera, Maugrey, Harry, Ron et moi irons faire un tour au magasin de quidditch pendant que Tonks ira accompagner Lena pour qu'elle puisse acheter ses robes de sorcier. Nous nous retrouverons tous au magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges. Des questions?''**

Personne ne répondis.

**-''Alors en route.''**

**P.O.V normal:**

Lena était habituée aux magasins magiques. Elle accompagnait souvent sa mère quand celle-ci sortait acheter les fournitures dont elle avait besoin pour ses potions. Vivre avec et parmi les moldus n'avait pas empêché Selena Granger de continuer à faire ses potions, domaine où elle excellait.

Lena connaissait donc par cœur l'**allée des Rêves** qui était une rue invisible pour les moldus, parallèle aux très célèbre Champs Elysées à Paris. L'allée des Rêves était une rue très élégante avec de nombreuses boutiques magiques proposant tous les matériaux nécessaires aux sorciers, mais, Selena répétait toujours à sa fille que les meilleurs ingrédients pour les potions (et les plus rares) se trouvaient à Londres.

Lupin tapota trois fois avec sa baguette, la brique se mit à trembloter et un trou apparut au milieu du mur. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma en une large ouverture.

Le chemin de traverse était toujours aussi animé et plein de vie, ce qui ravit notre trio qui avaient eu peur de retrouver une rue désertée. Lena, elle, ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

**-''On se retrouve comme prévus au magasin de Fred et Georges, **dit Lupin à Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, **A plus tard.''**

Le groupe se sépara donc pour accomplir leurs ''missions'' respectives. Lena fit un signe à sa cousine avant de suivre les autres.

Maugrey ouvrait la marche, les garçons suivaient tout en parlant – bien sûr – de quidditch pendant que Thonks et Lupin échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse. Lena était occupée à graver les moindres détails de cette rue pavée qu'elle avait temps de fois imaginée. Un léger coup de coude donné par Ron la ramena à la réalité.

-**'' Voici le magasin,'' **lui dit se dernier en lui montrant une vieille boutique.

Le groupe entra dans la boutique qui en plus de n'être pas de toute première jeunesse, sentait l'œuf pourri, mais, comme l'avait précisé la mère de Lena, il contenait un grand nombre d'ingrédient.

-**''Comment s'appelle le professeur de potion? **Demanda Lena tout en cherchant une racine d'asphodèle sur l'étagère.

-**Horace** **Slughorn, **répondit Harry.

**-Ouai, et si tu rentres dans son petit club privé comme Harry et Hermione, t'auras le droit à tous un tas d'avantage, **grogna Ron, **comme aller à ses fêtes privées et ….**

**-Mais, c'est du favoritisme, **s'indigna la jeune fille. **Je me trompe peut être mais, un prof n'est pas censé être impartial?''**

Ron haussa les épaules en prenant une fiole violette sur l'étagère.

**-''Et encore. T'as pas connu Rogue. C'était lui qui nous donnait les cours de potion avant Slughorn. Question favoritisme, il en connaissait un rayon. Surtout qu'il était le directeur de la maison des Serpentards, et il détestait les Gryffondors. Du coup, il nous enlevait des points et nous mettait des retenus pour un rien. Au moins, Slughorn ne tient pas compte des maisons. Pas vrai Harry?**

**-Humm, **se contenta de répondre ce dernier.

-**Qu'est devenu Rogue?'' **Demanda Lena en tendant la main vers une fiole à la forme étrange. Mais elle arrêta son geste et regarda Harry puis Ron.

-**''Attend, j'en ai déjà entendus parler. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tenté de tuer Dumbledor?**

**-Oui, **lui répondit Ron d'un ton haineux. **C'était un ancien mangemort. Dumbledor lui a fait confiance mais c'était un traître depuis le début.''**

Harry pinça ses lèvres, se qui n'échappa pas à Lena. Ron continua sans rien remarquer:

**-''La malédiction a encore frappé. On aura un nouveau prof de DCFM cette année aussi.**

**-Je me demanda qui Dumbledor a bien pu nommer, **dit Harry.

**-Va savoir...''**

Ayant finit leur achat, le groupe se scinda en deux. Lena et Thonks prirent la direction de Chez Madame Guipure qui vendait des robes de sorcier pendant que les garçons se dirigeaient d'un pas pressé vers leur magasin préféré.

Pendant ce temps chez Fleury & Bott, Hermione était en plein dilemme. Acheter où ne pas acheter le nouveau livre de Amanda Tétani: _'' Traité et traitement concernant les elfes de maison'', _telle était la question. Il faut dire que, en plus des livres de la liste qu'elle avait déjà rassemblés, elle avait trouvé deux autres bouquins sur les médicomages. Et sa bourse lui imposait un choix. C'est une Hermione en pleine réflexion que Ginny retrouva.

**-'' Tu comptes les achetés ces livres où juste les fixer?**

**-Très drôle. C'est compliqué. La magie médicale est un domaine qui m'intéresse particulièrement mais, le livre d'Amanda Tétani pourrait bien révolutionner la vision qu'ont les sorciers par rapport aux elfes de maison, **répondit Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde.

-**Voldemort est de retour et toi tu trouves que choisir entre deux bouquins c'est compliqué?'' **dit la rouquine mi-désolée, mi-amusée.

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de retourner à la contemplation des objets de son désarroi.

-**''Et si on parlait d'autre chose. **Dit la rouquine d'une voix innocente. **Comme de Harry et toi par exemple?''**

Ginny remarqua que la brunette rougissait.

-**''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,'' **lui répondit Hermione sans pour autant détacher ses yeux des deux ouvrages.

Ginny soupira.

**-''C'est bon Hermione. Même un Troll comprendrait ce qui se passe entre vous deux. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je suis encore amoureuse de lui et que je t'en aurais voulu?**

**-Ben, si, **répondit elle doucement.

**-C'est du passé, un amour de gamine, **s'énerva Ginny. **T'aurais pu m'en parler.**

-**Désolé.**

-**Mouai. Enfin bref, tu lui en as parlé?''**

Hermione porta instantanément son regard sur sa meilleure amie.

-**''Non! Puis, c'est mon meilleur ami et avec le retour de... C'est compliqué, **soupira Hermione.

**-Compliqué? C'est ta nouvelle phrase favorite où quoi? Tu...**

**-Ginny, Hermione, il est temps d'aller rejoindre les autres, **dit Mrs. Weasley en s'approchant des deux jeunes filles. **Vous avez terminé?**

**-Il faut juste que je paye mes livres.**

**-Bien. Vas y. Ginny, vient m'aider à porter les livres, **dit Mrs. Weasley tout en entrainant sa fille par le bras.

-**OK. On en reparlera plus tard,'' **chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione avant de suivre sa mère.

Du côté de Lena...

Madame Guipure était une femme charmante et Lena eut vite fait d'acheter ses nouvelles robes de sorcière. Ainsi Thonks et Lena se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous. Thonks s'était lancée dans le récit de ses années Poudlardiennes quand Lena remarqua une animalerie. Dans la vitrine, des chatons changeant de couleur miaulaient une mélodie qui lui sembla familière. Celle-ci se retourna pour demander à Thonks si elle connaissait cette musique.

-**''Hey Thonks, tu connais cette...Thonks...''** répéta Lena. Mais la métamorphomage n'était plus là.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, aucune trace de l'auror. La foule s'était faite plus importante sans qu'elle ne le remarque. La plus part des sorciers avaient l'air pressés et le va et vient incessant des passants ressemblait au mouvement d'une énorme vague. Lena décida d'avancer dans la direction que Thonks semblait suivre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et si elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver son amie, elle demanderait son chemin. _Pas de quoi s'inquiéter._

P.O.V Lena:

Bien jouer Lena. Si Maugrey apprenait que je m'étais perdue, il me tuerait. Pffff, j'ai juste tourné la tête pendant deux secondes, mais avec ce monde, pas étonnant que je perde Thonks. A croire que la menace du retour de Voldy n'était plus d'actualité. J'aime bien cette rue, elle est exactement comme maman l'avait décrite. Cela me fit sourire. Je me demande si ce magasin est toujours là, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler comment s'appelait il déjà... euh... Je me mis à regarder autour de moi quand... Bam, je me retrouvais par terre. Aieeeuhhh! J'espère que je me suis pas cassée le plexus, j'imaginais déjà les jumeaux s'en donner à cœur joie, ils ne me laisseraient jamais oublier cette humiliation. Ça, j'en étais certaine.

-''**Est ce que ça va?'' **me demanda une voix grave que je ne connaissais pas, me tirant du même coup de mes douloureuses réflexions.

Je redressais la tête pour voir une main qui appartenait à un garçon blond aux yeux bleu acier. Il était vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'un pull émeraude. Sa tenue avait beau être simple, il était...vraiment bien foutu. Peut être que cela valait bien les moqueries des jumeaux et les foudres de Fol Œil après tout. Le plus troublant chez l'inconnu était sans nul doute ses yeux bleus, mais pas d'un bleu ordinaire. Des prunelles acier, en les regardant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sentis envahir par un sentiment de tristesse et de nostalgie, un peu comme si...

-''**Tu vas bien?''** répéta le jeune homme qui semblait se demander si j'avais bien toute mes facultés mentales. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa première question et que je continuais bêtement à le fixer.

-**''Oui, **répondis je tout en saisissant la main qu'il continuait à me tendre. Il m'aida à me relever. **Merci, **ajoutais-je en époussetant mon jeans.

-**Tu devrais regarder où tu vas quand tu marches.''** me dit il. Le ton de sa voix n'avait rien de moqueur, juste une constatation de sa part. Ceci ajouté au fait que je lui sois rentrée dedans m'empêcha de lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires. Après tout, il avait été assez sympa pour m'aider à me relever.

-''**Désolé, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Il y a tellement de chose à voir que... L'apothicaire, j'aimerais bien goûter les glaces de chez Florian Fortarôme et t'as vu l'animalerie avec les chatons qui changent de couleurs? **Me mis je à dire super enthousiaste plus pour moi même que pour mon interlocuteur.

-**D'où tu viens?'' **me demanda ce dernier en inclinant la tête.

Je devais surement lui faire l'effet d'une folle échappée de Ste Mangouste.

-''**J'arrive de France.''**

Mon excuse sembla lui convenir, car il cessa de me dévisager.

-''**L'allée des Rêves est très différente du chemin de travers, **m'accorda-t-il.

-**Tu connais?**

**-Humm,'' **fûtla seule réponse à laquelle j'eus droit. En langage décodé cela donné un truc du genre: ''**j'ai pas envie d'en parler, alors lâche moi avec ça.'' **Je me contentais donc d'enchaîner.

-''**En réalité je suis née à Londres, et je reviens y vivre cette année. Je faisais des courses avec des amis mais je me suis un peu perdue, **dis-je en souriant.

-**Vous deviez vous retrouver quelque part?**

**-Oui, euh... au magasin Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux.''**

Il grimaça, me tourna le dos et commença à partir. Vraiment bizarre ce type. Il avait fait deux pas quand il tourna sa tête vers moi.

-''**Alors tu viens?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je souris.

-''**Oui''. **Vraiment bizarre mais sympa.

-''**Le magasin n'est pas très loin.**

**-Merci de me montrer le chemin.**

**-Pas d'quoi.''**

Il y avait beaucoup de monde et le garçon marchait plutôt vite, j'avais du mal à me maintenir à sa hauteur. Soudain, une petite sorcière replète avec les bras chargés de paquets me fonça dessus. Et je me retrouvais de nouveau à terre. Enfin, normalement j'aurais dû me retrouver à terre, mais au derniers moment le blond m'avait saisit par le bras, m'empêchant de m'étaler sur le sol et de mourir piétiné par une horde de bonnes femmes.

-''**Essaye de rester sur tes jambes.**

**-Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute. Elles ont vues une pierre de Lune à moitié prix ou quoi?**

**-C'est un peu ça,** me dit mon sauveur un sourire en coin, **la brocante fait des soldes.**'' Il me montra du doigt un attroupement de sorcières autour d'un petit magasin. On aurait dit des harpies autour d'une proie. Je frissonnais. J'aimerais vraiment pas être au milieu. Quelqu'un me tira par la main m'arrachant du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

**-''Viens, si on reste plus longtemps ici, on va finir par se faire avoir. Le magasin n'est plus très loin.''** Puis il m'entraina dans son sillage sans lâcher ma main. Ce qui me mis légèrement mal à l'aise.

**-''Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Je sais marcher toute seule. **

**-Ça, je demande à voir,'' **me dit il en riant franchement cette fois.

Le son de son rire était vraiment joli, musical et un peu incertain comme si l'exercice ne lui était pas familier. J'en oubliais presque qu'il venait de se moquer de mon sens de l'équilibre qui selon moi était plutôt bon. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les gens me rentrent dedans, non? Pour toute réponse, je grommelais donc un pathétique ''**J'suis pas une gamine'' **en rougissant. Ce qui eu pour effet de relancer le rire du blond.

Le trajet continua dans le silence. Le garçon marchait vite et je dois admettre que s'il ne m'avait pas tenu par la main, il m'aurait surement distancé. Aussi, je fus surprise quand ce dernier s'arrêta sans prévenir.

-**''C'est ce magasin''** me dit il en me montrant une boutique à deux mettre de nous ou un groupe d'enfant se pressait de rentrer. L'enseigne aux multiples couleurs portait le nom de l'établissement: **Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux.**

-**''Merci de m'avoir aidé à trouver mon chemin.**

**-Et à rester sur tes jambes,'' **ajouta-t-il en riant.

Je retirais prestement ma main de la sienne en signe de mécontentement tout en fronçant les sourcils même si bizarrement cela m'amusait plus que ça ne me fâchait.

Finalement, je souris:

-**''Et merci de m'avoir permis de rester sur mes jambes'', **admis je, il afficha un sourire de vainqueur. Je pouvais bien lui accorder ça, après tout, sans son aide, je serrais surement encore en train d'errer sur le chemin en comptant le nombre de bleus que je me serrais fait en tombant.

C'est alors que je m'aperçus d'un truc, je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Oui, je sais, il était temps que je le réalise mais, généralement quand on rentre dans une personne, se présenter n'est pas vraiment la première chose à laquelle on pense.

-**''Oh faite, je m'appelle Granger, **lui dis je, **Le...**

**-LENNNAAAA! '' **cria Hermione.

Hermione ? Je me retourne et qui vois je sortir de la boutique pour foncer sur moi: ma cousine, Ron et Harry.

**-''Écarte toi d'elle Malefoy, **cria Ron à l'égard du blond.

**-Alors quoi Weasmoche, t'as peur que je te prenne ta nouvelle copine?'' **dit une voix moqueuse que je ne connaissais pas. Étonnée, je me retournais et constatais que les paroles venaient de mon sauveur qui avait complètement changé d'attitude. À croire qu'une autre personne se trouvait devant moi. Sa bouche affichait un sourire cruel qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient aussi froids que le métal dont ils portaient la couleur. Le contraste avec le garçon riant de tout à l'heure était d'autant plus saisissant.

-''** Granger, Granger... une autre sang de bourbe, **dit il d'une voix dégoutée, puis il me poussa doucement dans le dos en direction d'Hermione qui me prit dans ses bras aussi tôt. **Ne t'inquiète pas, Weasley, je ne fais pas dans le sang impure, c'est plutôt le truc de ta famille ça?'' **ajouta-t-il.

Ron était rouge de colère, il avança d'un pas pour répondre, quand Harry le tira par l'épaule pour parler au garçon qui apparemment s'appelait Malefoy.

**-'' Malefoy, tu... **commença Harry, mais le blond ne laissa pas le temps au brun de finir.

-**J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous trois, je suis quelqu'un d'occupé,'' **dit il tout en tournant les talons.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers moi, Hermione me tenait toujours fermement.

-**''Ça va?''** Me demanda-t-il.

C'était la troisième fois dans la journée qu'on me posait la question.

-**''Oui, **répondis je, **mais, quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer parce que moi, je suis complètement perdue, **mais cette fois si au sens figuré. Malefoy, Malefoy...un nom qui me semblait famillier.

-''**Je t'en ai pourtant parlé, **me dit Hermione**, Drago Malefoy, Serpentards, fouine.''**

Cerveau en ébullition dirait Jimmy Neutron (et oui, être sorcière ne m'empêche pas de regarder la télé), et soudain cela fit tilt.

**-''Le prince des Serpentards?**

**-Pfff, il n'a rien d'un prince, **dit Ron, **mais plutôt d'un Mangemort. **

**-Ron, **dit Harry, **ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu, ni l'endroit pour évoquer ce genre de chose, **lui rappela-t-il, **Que faisais tu avec lui?**

**-Rien, **répondis-je, ce qui était la stricte vérité, **je me suis perdue et il m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin.**

**-Malefoy, Le Drago Malefoy, qui ne fait rien pour rien, t'as aidé? **Me dit Ron, réellement choqué.

-'**'Oui,'' **répondis-je simplement. Ron et Hermione à présent me regardaient avec des yeux ronds, seul Harry semblait plus pensif que surpris par l'attitude de Malefoy.

-**''Retournons dans le magasin pour avertir tous le monde qu'on a retrouvé Lena, **puis il me regarda d'un air vraiment désolé pour moi, **Fol Œil est vraiment furieux.''**

Génial, je vais devoir rester des heures à écouter les sermons de l'auror complètement fou, puis, à répondre aux questions qu'Hermione (et surement Ginny) ne manqueraient pas de me poser en rentrant.

Je soupirais en suivant le trio dans le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux.

Enfin seule ! C'est la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit une fois que j'eus regagnée ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur après le dîner. Je me jetais sur le lit, me tournais à gauche, roulais sur le côté droit, pour finalement rester allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix. Pfff, comme si j'avais fait exprès de me perdre. Fol Œil était vraiment en pétard, j'ai bien crue que son œil allé lui aussi se mettre à rouler dans son orbite à l'image de son homologue magique. Mr. Weasley et le professeur Lupin ont dû intervenir en ma faveur en essayant de calmer le vieil auror. Après que Thonks (qui s'est aussi fait maugreynisé pour m'avoir perdue) et moi (qui me suis débrouillée pour me perdre) nous soyons excusées pendant 5 bonnes minutes au moins, il finit (oh miracle) par se calmer, non sans ajouter une dernière fois:

-''**Je t'ai à l'œil.'' **d'une voix menaçante. Je n'ai compris l'étendue de la menace qu'après. En effet, il ne m'a pas lâché de son œil valide pendant que l'autre œil s'assurait de la sécurité en regardant de tous les côtés.

Bien sûr, les jumeaux sans donnèrent à cœur joie, en trouvant toutes sortes de commentaires à faire: sur mon ''_manque d'orientation_'', une possible maladie incurable qui me rendrait incapable de retrouver mon chemin dans ma propre chambre. Ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère durant le repas, tout le monde riait, jusqu'à ce que Fred (où bien Georges, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les différencier à coup sûr) me demande, entre deux rire:

-**''T'es pas trop grande pour qu'on t'aide à chercher ta mère quand t'es perdue?'' **tout en continuant à rigoler. Connaissez-vous l'expression jeter un froid? Ben, j'en ai eu une parfaite illustration, car seule Fred (ou Georges?) continuait de rire.

-**''Fred!''** (gagné) s'était écriée Mrs. Weasley en se levant de sa chaise avant de me regarder avec des yeux désolés. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule, tous le monde me lançait ce même regard remplit de tristesse, même Maugrey me fixait de ses deux yeux (ce qui était une première). Je déteste ça. Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent? Que je me lève en renversant ma chaise, me précipitant dans ma chambre pour pleurer? Ou que je m'écroule devant eux en disant combien ma mère me manque? Je déteste vraiment ça. C'est vrai, ma mère est morte il n'y a pas longtemps, cela ma complètement détruite sur le coup, mais, je ne suis pas en sucre, je commençais à m'en remettre petit à petit, même si la douleur était toujours là, elle se faisait moins lancinante, plus sourde. J'apprenais à vivre avec mais la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'est que tous le monde me regarde avec ces yeux là à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce une phrase tout à fait enfantine sur ma mère.

-''**Je...je suis désolé...je ne...**

**-Ça va,''** assurais je en souriant

Apparemment, personne ne me cru. Je commençais vraiment à me demander quoi faire pour relancer les conversations quand Harry vint à mon secoure:

-**''Peut être qu'on devrait t'acheter un collier siffleur, ou t'équiper d'un GPS pour Poudlard?**

**-''Harry, tu sais bien que la technologie moldus ne... **

**-''Fonctionne pas à l'intérieure de l'enceinte de Poudlard'' **dire Harry et Hermione en cœur, ce qui finit par nous faire rire tous les trois, bientôt suivis (a mon grand soulagement) par d'autres voix. Les conversations finirent par reprendre. Je remerciais ma cousine et mon futur cousin du regard . Car oui, je venais de décider que Harry serait définitivement mon cousin par alliance.

Enfin, la soirée finit sans d'autres anicroches.

Bien entendus avant de pouvoir regagner ma chambre, je dus faire un arrêt obligatoire dans la chambre que partageaient Hermione et Ginny. Hermione tenait absolument à savoir comment je m'étais retrouvées en compagnie du prince des serpents cette après midi.

-**''Comment ça tu étais avec Malefoy? **Dit Ginny choquée qu'on ne l'ait pas mise au courant.

**-Ya vraiment rien de spécial à dire. J'ai percuté un garçon, il m'a aidé à me relever et m'a indiqué le chemin jusqu'à la boutique.**

**-Tu as percuté Drago Malfoy et il t'a gentiment aidé à retrouver ton chemin? **Me demanda Ginny estomaquée.

-**Oui,'' **répondis-je simplement.

Ginny regarda Hermione, surprise. Puis, elle me fixa comme si elle s'attendait à se que j'ajoute un élément à ma déclaration.

-**Quoi?**

-**Rien, **me répondis Hermione troublée, **c'est juste que Malefoy ne fait rien pour rien comme te l'a dit Ron. Tu es sûre qu'il n'a rien fait où dit de bizarre?''**

Je réfléchis. Nous avions peu parlé, mais il m'avait aidé à me relever, et tenue par la main pour m'empêcher de tomber à nouveau...à cette pensée, je sentis mes joues devenir chaudes. Je chassais donc toutes ses images de ma tête avant de répondre:

-**''Non, rien du tout.''**

Hermione sembla contrariée, et Ginny...aie, je vis à ses yeux que mon résumé de l'affaire était vraiment incomplet pour elle. Mais elle ne me posa pas plus de question (ce dont je lui étais très reconnaissante) et enchaîna sur le cas Hermione/Harry, sujet sur lequel je l'ai suivi avec empressement. Nous passâmes ainsi une heure à discuter, mais me sentant fatiguée, je décidais de regagner ma chambre.

Je roulais à nouveau sur le côté gauche. Je ne comprenais toujours pas la réaction du garçon, ''Malefoy''. Il avait changé d'attitude si rapidement, même son sourire et ses expressions étaient différentes. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que la personne qui m'avait aidé était le prince des Serpentards. Serpentards. Arrrr, ça m'énervait, de toute manière, j'avais mieux à faire que m'attarder sur le problème de dédoublement de personnalité (puisque c'est la seule explication logique trouvée). J'avais mes propres problèmes à régler. Notamment, il fallait que je prenne une décision concernant la lettre de Dumbledor que j'avais reçu en même temps que la liste de fourniture. Je me levais alors difficilement du lit pour récupérer la lettre dans ma valise afin de la lire encore une fois.

Je la sortie de son enveloppe tout en m'assayant en tailleur sur le sol, au pied du lit.

J'admirais encore une fois la belle écriture du Directeur : fine, avec de nombreuses boucles et une jolie encre de couleur émeraude. Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas qu'un homme de son âge est une écriture aussi soignée et raffinée, non, mais plutôt, le contenue qu'elle dévoilait:

**_Chère Miss Granger,_**

**_Je tiens tous d'abord à préciser que je suis ravi de vous accueillir pour votre dernière année dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. J'espère que vous passerez d'agréables moments dans le château qui a vu votre mère grandir._**

**_Cela m'amène à vous parler de la demande que vous avez formulée, à savoir, d'intégrer l'Ordre comme votre mère. Cela sera avec un grand plaisir que je vous considérerais comme membre, mais, ne devriez-vous pas en parler avec votre père ? Il me semble qu'il a le droit d'être mis au courant, surtout après l'épreuve que vous venez de traverser tous les deux. Pensez-y, nous en reparlerons si vous le voulez à votre arrivée à l'école._**

Sur ce point le directeur n'avait pas tort. J'ignorais ce que mon père savait exactement sur les évènements dans le royaume des sorciers et donc ce que ma mère lui avait raconté.

**_Maintenant, je voudrais vous parler du sujet principal qui m'a poussé à vous écrire cette lettre. Vous savez sans aucun doute (j'imagine que votre cousine au moins vous aura mis au courant) que les relations entre les différentes maisons sont assez tendues. Sans parler du climat explosif entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, qui risque d'être d'autant plus instable avec l'annonce du retour de Voldemort. Pourtant, je reste convaincu que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas voués à rejoindre le rang des Mangemorts et même que certains d'entre eux auraient tout à fait leurs place au sein de l'Ordre (je vous tairais pour l'instant les raisons de ces croyances). Vous êtes surement en train de penser ''Pourquoi ce vieux fou me raconte-t-il tous cela?''. _**

**_J'y viens. J'ai besoin de vous Miss, pour rétablir l'harmonie entre les __différentes maisons et plus particulièrement, entre les serpents et les lions. Pourquoi vous, me diriez vous. Pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord, vous venez d'une autre école et donc vous n'avez aucun apriori sur les différentes maisons. Puis, et c'est là où se situe toute la difficulté de ma requête, j'ai besoin que vous intégriez la maison des Serpentards. Or, votre mère faisait partie de cette maison, et d'après se que j'ai pu entendre sur vous de la part de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, il y a de grande chance que le choixpeau vous propose d'intégrer cette maison. Vôtre rôle, pour être plus précis, sera d'organiser avec l'aide des préfets, différents événements pour favoriser les liens entre maisons et, de manière plus subtile, aidez certains de vos camarades de maison à trouver le chemin qui leur convient._**

**_Je ne vous cache pas qu'en intégrant la maison des verts et argent, votre année à Poudlard risque d'être quelque peu animée (et cela pourra être assez dur). _**

**_Voilà Miss Granger ma demande, réfléchissez y sérieusement, car je vous l'assure, si vous acceptez, vous allez rencontrer de nombreuses difficultés, autant sur le plan physique que moral._**

**_Je constaterais votre réponse le jour de la répartition, en attendant, portez vous bien et profitez de vos derniers jours de vacances. _**

**_À très bientôt,_**

**_Albus Dumbledor_**

**_Directeur de Poudlard _**

C'était la troisième fois que je lisais cette lettre. Et je n'arrivais toujours pas à me décider. Je me levais du sol qui était glacé pour me rallonger sur le lit. La réaction de Ron et Hermione face à Malefoy me revint en mémoire. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait si j'étais envoyé à Serpentard. Seul Harry avait semblait relativement calme, pourtant, à ce que m'avait raconté Hermione, ces deux là étaient deux grands rivaux. Peut être devrais-je en parler à Harry demain. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre le changement de personnalité de Malfoy cette après midi. J'étais quasiment sure que le garçon qui m'avait aidé été le vrai Drago, son rire était trop vrai et ses yeux si clairs...Ses yeux, il m'avait semblé les avoir déjà vu, il y a longtemps...c'est sur ces dernières pensées que je sombrais.

_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui continues à lire ma fic et à poster des reviews alors que je mets tant de temps à publier de nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à dire que je terminerais cette fic, c'est juste qu'il est de plus en plus dure pour moi de touver du temps._

_Un grand merci aux lecteurs, et à très bientôt j'espère._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VI

_Un vent glacial fouettait son visage faisant flotter ses cheveux autour de sa tête. Malgré les bourrasques, les sons environnants lui parvenaient distinctement : une sorte de craquement de bois, un bruit de feuille et un autre son. Il était à peine perceptible mais c'est celui-ci qui attira son attention, un bruit métallique, répétitif._

_Alors, elle regarda autour d'elle et à cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une vaste clairière. Les arbres ondulaient au rythme du vent._

_Au loin, elle aperçut un parc. D'un geste, elle ramena les quelques méchés de cheveux, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, derrière son oreille. Le bruit __métallique __semblait venir de là. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le __grincement.__En se rapprochant, elle put distinguer une balançoire qui semblait être à l'origine du son. Un enfant y était assis. Elle se rapprocha encore. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon blond qui fixait le sol. A présent, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'enfant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs._

_Plus que deux mètres._

_Soudain, la petite tête blonde se redressa, plongeant ses yeux humides dans son regard chaud et lui murmura :..._

**-'' LENAAAA !**''.

Bang !

Cette dernière atterrit au pied de son lit.

**-''Aïe ! J'ai connu des réveils plus délicats,'' **se plaignit-elle en se relevant difficilement.

Contenant son fou rire, Hermione s'expliqua :

**-''Une foi****s**** que tu aura****s finis de dire des âneries, tu pourras peut-être daigner t'habiller. Je te rappelle que le Poudlard express par à 11h et, **dit-elle en regardant la montre qu'elle portait au poignet, **il est 10h. Tu as exactement 10 minutes.**

**-Quoi !, **s'exclama-t-elle tout en regardant son propre poignet pour s'assurer que sa cousine ne lui faisait pas une farce. En effet, les aiguilles fines de sa montre indiquaient clairement 10 heures. **Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plutôt ?**, hurla Lena tout en se jetant sur sa valise d'où elle sortit un jean bleu nuit, un chemisier bustier blanc et caramel et des sous-vêtements avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

-**Je t'ai appelé 3 fois**, cria Hermione pour que sa cousine l'entende malgré le son de l'eau, **impossible de te**** réveiller.**

**-J'étais en train de rêver.**

**- Ça devait être vraiment intéressant pour que tu continues à jouer les marmottes.**

**-Je ne sais pas, **dit Lena.

**-Quoi ?''**

Lena arrêta l'eau, sortit de la douche en s'enveloppant dans une serviette.

-**J'ai dit que je ne ****me rappelais plus du rêve. C'était juste...**

**-Bizarre ?**

**-Non, enfin si, un peu.**** J'avais une impression de déjà-vu, **dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain**.**

**-Plus que 5 minutes.''**

Lena attrapa une paire de bottine caramel qu'elle enfila avant de récupérer des vêtements qui traînaient pour les mettre en boule dans sa valise. Puis elle y fourra ses nouvelles fournitures avec autant de soin et de délicatesse avant d'essayer de fermer la malle. Elle dut recourir à l'aide d'Hermione et de Ginny qui était venue voir pourquoi les filles ne descendaient pas, pour fermer le bagage.

**-''Alors ?** Demanda Lena à Hermione.

**-1 minute. Juste le temps de descendre.**

**-Yep, **s'exclama-t-elle tout en lançant un sort pour alléger sa valise,** record battu.''**

Les jeunes femmes descendirent en riant rejoindre le groupe. Tout le monde était déjà là, et Lena dut essuyer les moqueries des jumeaux qui étaient venus leur dire au revoir. Ron ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait désirer et Maugrey la regardait d'un air renfrogné.

Une fois les malles rangées dans les voitures, ils purent enfin partir vers la gare de _King's cross._

Arrivé à la gare, le groupe se scinda en plusieurs sous-groupe comme pour le chemin de traverse afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des moldus. Ginny/Mrs. Weasley, Hermione/Mr. Weasley, Ron/Maugrey, Lena/Thonks et Harry/Lupin.

**-''Et évitez de vous perdre''**, ajouta Fol œil en fixant son œil magique sur Lena avant de partir avec Ron qui faisait la grimace apparemment ravi d'être en binôme avec le vieil aurore.

**-''Pfff, qu'elle raba****t-joie, aussi drôle qu'un gobelin'',** dit Thonks tout en aidant Lena à pousser le chariot sur lequel sa malle était posée.

P.O.V Lena :

La gare était remplie de moldus pressés de prendre leurs trains, et même si certains remarquaient la couleur de cheveux de Thonks (d'une jolie teinte rose ce jour là), pour la plus part, ils étaient si accaparés par le temps, qu'ils ne nous prêtaient aucune attention.

Nous nous dirigions donc à bonne allure vers l'entrée du quai 9 ¾. D'après mes souvenirs, celle-ci devait se trouver entre le quai 9 et 10 protégée des moldus par une barrière magique.

**-''C'est là,** me dit Thonks en me montrant le mur d'un mouvement de tête.

**-Euh.. Tonks ?**

**-Oui ?''**

Foncer dans un mur ne me semblait pas une très bonne idée même si je savais que ce n'était qu'illusoire. Je soupirais.

**-''Non, rien.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas,** me dit elle,** tu ne sentiras rien.**

**-Je sais,''** dis-je.

Elle vérifia que personne ne regardait.

**-''Maintenant''**.

Nous fonçâmes vers le mur. Quand je ré-ouvris les yeux ( À quel moment les avais-je fermé?), je vis un panneau indiquant « quai 9 ¾ », des élèves déjà en robes de sorcier en train de dire au revoir à leurs familles, et d'autres embarqués dans un train, le Poudlard Express, près au départ.

**-'' Viens**, me dit Thonks, **les autres son****t**** là bas.**

**-Ok.''**

Après avoir fait nos adieux à nos accompagnateurs, une tâche périlleuse nous attendait à l'intérieur du convoi, trouver un compartiment vide. Une fois fait et installé, je pus enfin me détendre un peu.

Dehors, les retardataires embrassaient leurs parents avant de se précipiter dans le wagon. L'atmosphère était légère, une nouvelle année commençait, une année comme tant d'autres.

**-''On dirait que personne n'est au courant du retour de Voldemort,** dit Harry qui regardait également par la fenêtre du compartiment.

**-Ouai,** répondit Ron, **c'est carrément inconscient.**

**-Ar****rête Ron,** dit Ginny, **tu préférais peut être lorsque tou****t**** le monde soupçonnait l'autre d'être un Mangemort ?**

**-Non, **répondit ce dernier en faisant la moue.

**-Mais il a pas tout à fait ****tort****, si les mangemorts attaquaient maintenant je ****doute**** que le ministère e****t la population soient tout à fait près,** renchérit Hermione.

**-Il****s**** n'attaqueront pas maintenant, **dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.** Si Voldemort n'a pas bougé jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'il a une raison. Et quel que soit son plan...'' **un silence pesant s'installa, tout le monde se demandait quand la guerre éclaterait et qu'elles en seraient les conséquences. Je n'avais jamais était exposé à un danger comme un duel, une attaque magique ou une guerre contrairement aux autres personnes présents dans le wagon. Mais je savais ce que cela impliquerait, du sang, des cris, des morts... Peut-être que je ne reverrais jamais la personne en face de moi où peut être que je n'y survivrais pas moi-même.

Je me secouais, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'on ne savait même pas quand ou si (un peu d'optimisme n'a jamais tué personne), cette guerre aurait lieu.

**-'' En bref, on ****est**** dans la crotte de Troll,** dis-je d'un ton léger en haussant les épaules, espérant détendre l'ambiance.

**-Jusqu'au cou****,** me répondit Harry en souriant.

**-Génial,** dis-je en riant, **j'ai lu dans Sorcière actuelle que c'était bon pour la peau.''**

Nous rigolâmes tous ensemble et les conversations dérivèrent sur des sujets plus enfantins.

Le temps passa, les paysages se succédèrent à travers la vitre. La ville fût remplacée par des villages et bientôt il n'y eu plus aucune habitation, seule ces immenses étendues verdoyantes qui constituaient la land anglaise. Ginny était partie rejoindre ces amis dans un autre compartiment juste après notre sortie de la ville, les flots de paroles étaient devenus pour moi des murmures et je m'extasiais sur le panorama anglais que j'avais quitté depuis tant d'années et dont je n'avais qu'un vague souvenir.

Je me surpris même à somnoler, légèrement bercée par les petites collines qui se dessinaient tels des vaguelettes et le bruit de la pluie qui commençait doucement à tomber.

Quand soudain un choc violent me réveilla en sursaut. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que le ''choc violent'' n'était autre que la porte du compartiment qui avait été tiré brutalement par mon sauveur canon complètement schizophrène ou plus simplement Drago Malfoy.

Déjà vêtu de sa robe de sorcier, il abordait les couleurs des serpents, vert et argent qui je dois l'avouer, lui allaient à merveille. Ces yeux, d'un gris acier aujourd'hui, étaient d'une chaleur polaire. Un sourire narquois, une posture droite et raffinée, montraient toute l'arrogance du personnage. L'image que j'avais de lui lors de notre première rencontre s'imposa à moi et j'eus encore une fois du mal à admettre qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne. L'hypothèse d'un jumeau maléfique me paraissait presque plus vraisemblable.

Après l'avoir détaillé, je m'aperçus qu'il était encadré par deux, euh, comment pourrais-je les décrire... On aurait dit qu'un sorcier fous avez jeté un sort à un gorille et à un porc pour créer une créature complètement absurde : un goriporc (où _goriporcus crétinus _si vous désirez le nom exact) et qu'en plus de ça, il avait fait la même erreur non pas une fois mais deux fois mesdames et messieurs, deux fois et j'espérais qu'il avait arrêté cette expérience infructueuse à ces deux spécimens là.

Une fois passé le trouble du à la découverte d'une nouvelle espèce qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue, je m'aperçus que le wagon était calme.

_C'est trop calme ... __Je n'aime__ pas trop beaucoup ça ... J'préfère quand c'est un peu trop plus moins calme ! _(me dis une voix dans ma tête avec un accent familier).

Le blond nous regarda tous un par un avec une mine de plus en plus dégouttée, comme si le simple fait de respirer le même air que nous lui était insupportable.

Ron les sourcils froncés et le visage rouge de colère (soit ça, soit il avait furieusement envie d'aller au toilette):

**-''Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy,** cracha-t-il (c'était bien de la colère).

**-Du calme Weasmoche, ****crois-tu**** que je vienne par plaisir voir ta tête de belette ?''**

Les goriporcs émirent un grognement/couinement que j'identifiais comme un rire. Ron s'était levé tel un ressors et s'apprêtait à dégainer sa baguette mais Harry interrompit son geste en lui saisissant le bras. Ron se retourna sur Harry, celui-ci pointa du doigt l'insigne reluisante épinglé sur le torse du serpentard.

-'' **B****ien vue Potter. Et oui, vous avez devant vous le nouveau Préfet en chef''** dit-il d'un ton las, comme s'il avait accepté cette fonction par dépit et qu'elle l'ennuyait royalement. Par contre les deux chimères qui l'accompagné bombaient le torse et affichaient un rictus qui permettait d'entre voir leurs crocs luisants.

**-''Je répète la question de Ron, qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?''** Demanda Harry d'une voie sèche, qui laissait clairement entendre que sa patience avait des limites, tout en regardant le blond dans les yeux. Bizarrement, je trouvais que quelque chose clochait dans cette question sans pouvoir savoir quoi.

**-''McGonagall m'a demandé de venir chercher la belette et le sang de bourbe pour la réunion des préfets en chefs.''**

Harry s'était levé à son tour en attendant les insultes proférés contre sa future femme. Aie ! Si une bagarre éclatait dans cette petite cabine, ça risquait d'être mauvais.

**-'' Oh,** m'exclamais-je assez fort pour que tout le monde pause sur moi un regard surpris. **Ça y ai, je me souviens maintenant,** les gryffonds me regardaient avec étonnement et les serpents se demandaient si j'avais toutes ma tête, dans tous les cas, la tension était légèrement retombée. **Une fouine. C'est ç****a non ?** Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi. **Hermione, Ron, vous devriez y aller. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Mr. La Fouine et ces deux, euh... choses ? Créatures ? qui suivent Mr. La Fouine comme des mouches sur une bouse de Dragon,'' **dis-je tout en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Les garçons se mirent à sourire, les deux gardes fouine avaient une expression constipée comme s'ils étaient en train de faire un effort intense pour comprendre que je venais de me moquer d'eux avec une voie douce et un visage radieux et Malfoy... Il avait le même visage impassible et ce regard froid qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Aucune réaction. Autant essayer de couper de l'acier avec un ciseau à bout rond. Il s'apprêtait sans nul doute à me répondre quand Hermione, toujours aussi rapide, pris Ron par le bras, profitant de l'ouverture que je lui avais donné:

**-'' Tu as raison Lin', ça serait très impolie de notre ****part****, n'****est-ce**** pas Ron ?''** Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la lionne l'entraînait vers la sortie du compartiment. Les colosses n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de s'écarter devant elle.

**-'' À toutes à l'heure,** rajoutais-je sans me défaire de mon sourire Colgate. **Au revoir,** signalais-je aux serpents, **n'oubli****ez pas**** de fermer la porte derrière vous.''** Les deux _goriporcus crétinus _regardèrent Malfoy ne sachant que faire, complètement déboussolés. Celui-ci leur fit un signe de tête vers la sortie. Ils s'exécutèrent. Malfoy tourna à son tour les talons, mais ajouta une dernière chose à mon égard avant de partir, tout en fermant la porte :

**-''****J'espère que nous nous reverrons LE****-****NA dans d'autres conditions,** me dit-il en mettant bien l'accent sur mon prénom. **Il me tarde.''** Tout avait était dit dans un sourire qui éclipsa le mien, ce qui accentua le contraste avec ces yeux froids et dures m'obligeant à regarder le sol qui me sembla très intéressant d'un coup, tout en rosissant légèrement. Quand j'entendis que la porte s'était refermée, je soupirais et m'affaissait sur la banquette. Je pensais être doué au jeu de je-me-fous-de-toi-et-en-plus-je-te-menace-avec-un-sourire-trois-étoiles mais lui était d'une toute autre catégorie. Quand il m'a regardé, j'en ai même éprouvé des frissons de peur mélangé à une étrange envie de le revoir. Et non, je ne fais pas dans le masochisme normalement. Je chassais cette idée ridicule de mon esprit.

**-''Tu devrais éviter de croiser Malfoy dans les couloirs pendant un moment,** me dit Harry assis en face de moi.

**-Ouai, je crois que ça vaudrait mieux.** Le problème c'est que je serais obligé de le voir si je vais à Serpentard, pensais-je.

**-Pourquoi serais tu envoyé chez eux ?''** Me demanda Harry.

Oups. Avais-je pensé à voix haute ? Je regardais dans le wagon, personne. Nous étions tous les deux, seuls. De toute façon, je voulais en parler à Harry et il semblerait que ce soit le moment idéal.

Je soupirais et lui tandis la lettre de Dumbledore que j'avais gardé dans une de mes poches.

Harry l'a lu sans montrer la moindre expression. Une fois sa lecture terminé, c'est tout naturellement qu'il me demanda en me rendant ma lettre :

**-''Et que comptes tu faire ?**

**-J'en sais rien,** dis-je en remettant le document à sa place,** j'espérais que tu pourrais me conseiller à vrai dire.**

**- Désolé. Mais ****je ne peux**** rien faire pour toi. Tu dois décider toute seule comme une grande, **me répondit-il en souriant. **Sérieusement Lena, tu y as réfléchis ?**

**-Oui. D'a****bord j'ai pensé à accepter. Pour moi Serpentard, Gryffondor... Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, parce que je ne pense pas que l'on puisse juger une personne en fonction d'une seule de ces qualités et le ranger dans une maison. **Je regardais le paysage défilé, la pluie avait cessé et le soleil déclinait.** Ma Mère était à Serpentard et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est devenue Mangemort. Et j'ai envie...de voir...l'endroit où elle a passé sa jeunesse. **Je me rappelais les histoires qu'elle m'avait racontées sur Poudlard et Serpentard. Un sentiment nostalgique s'empara de moi, sa voix, l'éclat de son rire, son sourire... Je sentis une larme tomber sur ma joue, que j'essuyais bien vite d'un revers de main. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de pleurer.

**-Elle te manque,** me dit Harry. Je détournais mes yeux de la vitre et le regardais. Il me souriait et ses yeux n'exprimaient aucunement la pitié que je pouvais lire dans ceux des autres, mais plutôt une sorte de compréhension mutuelle.

Alors je souris à mon tour :

**-Oui. Bea****ucoup,** et j'essuyais les dernières traces de larme sur ma joue, sans me sentir gêné. Il était facile de parler à Harry de ma mère. Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait perdu son parrain il n'y a pas si longtemps.

**-En tout cas, je me suis mise à hésiter après avoir vu la réaction de Ron après ma rencontre avec Malfoy sur le chemin de travers. Et notre petite discussion de tout à l'heure n'a pas vraiment arrangé les choses.**

**-À ta place, ce n'est pas Malfoy qui ****m'inquiéterait**** le plus. **Je haussais un sourcil, surprise mais Harry ne sembla, encore une fois, ne pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. **Il faut vraiment que tu ais conscience de la situation dans laquelle tu seras. Tu portes le nom de Granger, ce qui ****n'aidera**** pas non plus. Et les mentalités ne sont pas ****si ****faciles**** à changer,** me confia-t-il en plissant le front. Soudain, il eut l'air beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Enfin, il soupira et me dit en me regardant, **Mais je ****comprends**** ce que veut dire Dumbledore. Si les maisons s'entendaient mieux et si certains des se****rpents changeaient de camp****s****, ça serait sûrement un atout.'' **

Ouai, mais cela ne sera pas aussi facile que je l'avais d'abord imaginé. Je m'affaissais sur la banquette en regardant le plafond.

**-''Hermione va me tuer, **dis-je dépité.

**-Mais non, elle comprendra une fois que tu lui auras expliqué.**

**-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'avant de pouvoir en placer une, elle m'aura déjà sermonné pendant une heure,** répondis-je en grimaçant.

**-C'est pas faut**, se mit il à rire.

**-Et tu comptes te déclarer bientôt ?** Lui demandais-je innocemment, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire légèrement rougir.

**-Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation.**

**-Ça pourrait juste me sauver la vie.**

**-Je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment le bon moment avec la guerre qui se prépare.**

**-Au contraire. Je dirais même raison de plus. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas encore commencée. Prends ton courage à deux mains et fonce !''**

Harry rougit presque autant que Ron et se mis à regarder avec intérêt le bout de ses chaussures. Et soudain, j'eus une révélation, le plus gros problème ce n'était pas Voldemort, ses Mangemorts et la bataille qui s'annonçait (enfin, si c'est un gros problème mais pas le plus gros dans le cas présent).

**-''Ne me dit pas que le Grand Harry Potter, l'Élu, le Survivant a peur de se prendre un râteau ?''**

Il me fixa dans les yeux et cette fois ci, son teint pouvait clairement rivaliser avec celui de Ron. Impossible de me retenir plus longtemps, j'explosais de rire.

Harry sauta sur ses jambes en me demandant d'arrêter, disant que ce n'était pas drôle, faisant les 100 pas, passant de la colère, à la gêne puis à la peur que mes beuglements n'alertent toute la voiture et tout ça en quelques secondes. Ce que je trouvais encore plus drôle.

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté des préfets...

P.O.V normal:

Dans un compartiment qui ressemblait en réalité à une vaste pièce avec tables, chaises, buffet et même une petite cheminé, étaient rassemblés les préfets des différentes maisons.

Il y avait Hannah Abbott, une jeune fille blonde avec un teint rose, et son meilleur ami, Ernie Macmillan un garçon costaud, un peu pompeux mais droit et loyal. Tous deux étaient les préfets de Poursouffle. Ils se trouvaient près du buffet en grande conversation avec Anthony Goldstein, un garçon brun, plutôt grand et Padma Patil, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, à la peau halée et dont les grands yeux marrons avaient beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente masculine. Ces deux derniers représentaient Serdaigle.

Au milieu de ce petit groupe, tenant un verre de vin à la main, parlant fort se trouvait un petit homme gras, au crâne chauve et luisant qui n'était autre que le professeur de potion Horace Slughorn.

Adossé près de la cheminé, bras croisés, le regard de glace, se trouvait le prince des Serpentards, Drago Malfoy, accompagné par une jeune fille aux cheveux noir, le visage dur qui regardait le petit groupe près du buffet d'un ère méprisant. Pansy Parkinson était la préfète des serpents.

Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe pour les saluer.

P.O.V Hermione :

**-''Non, mais pour qui il se prend cet idiot de...**

**-Ronald Weasley, surveille ton langage ! **M'exclamais-je. Celui-ci était tellement en colère contre Malfoy que nous avions été obligé d'attendre un moment avant qu'il ne commence à se calmer. Maintenant que nous étions devant la porte du compartiment, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il recommence à vociférer. **Tiens-toi****, un peu tranquille,''** et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je frappais à la porte avant d'entrer.

Je repérais presque immédiatement Malfoy dans un coin, j'entraînais donc Ron vers le groupe qui s'était formé près de la table.

**-''Ha, Miss. Granger,** m'apostropha le professeur Slughorn. **J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien déroulé****es ****très chère.** Retenant un soupir, je lui rendis son sourire. **J'étais en train d'expliquer à vos collègues que j'avais été invité à passer l'été dans la maison de campagne de Barnabas Cuffe qui...''**

Comme à son accoutumé, le professeur parlait de ses anciens élèves, et je dus me retenir de lui signaler que j'avais passé mes vacances dans la crainte d'une éventuelle attaque de Mangemorts. Sa présence à cette réunion et le fait que Malfoy soit le nouveau préfet en chef signifiaient que le professeur Slughorn avait été nommé directeur des Serpentards à la place de Rogue. Je souris. Contrairement à Rogue, le nouveau directeur n'avantagera pas sa propre maison par rapport aux autres. Voilà qui compensait un peu la nomination de Malfoy.

Ron, lui, était en grande conversation avec Padma.

**-''Oh, **me dit Slughorn,** voici le professeur McGonagall, nous reprendrons cette charmante conversation plus tard.''** Il me fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller rejoindre le professeur de métamorphose au centre de la pièce.

**-''S'il vous plaît, rappro****ch****ez**** vous, nous allons commencer cet****te**** réunion.''** Nous nous regroupâmes légèrement vers le professeur. Seuls Malfoy et Parkinson restèrent là où ils étaient.

**-''Bien, tout d'abord****, je vais vous annoncer qu'elles seront les deux préfets en chefs de cette ****année. Il s'agit de Miss. Granger des Gryffondors,** dit elle en me souriant. Mes camarades applaudirent, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rosir légèrement. **Ainsi que de Mr. Malfoy des Serpentards,** Pansy applaudit avec vigueur, satisfaite de ce choix, quant à nous autres nous nous contentâmes de visages étonnés et d'applaudissements polis. Malfoy, regarda l'assistance, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

**Le professeur Rogue nous ayant quitté,** elle pinça les lèvres, **le professeur Slughorn, se****ra le nouveau Directeur des Serpentards.''** Nouvelles séries d'applaudissements.

Je regardais du côté des Serpents. On aurait dit que Parkinson venait d'avaler une limace. Je donnais un léger coup de coude à Ron et lui fit un signe de tête dans la direction des verts et argents pour partager avec lui ce spectacle. Malfoy avait lui aussi l'air mécontent mais pas le moins du monde surpris. J'imagine que lui aussi avait dû comprendre en apercevant le professeur de potion dans la salle de réunion.

**-''Merci, merci, je tiens à dire que je suis ravis d'avoir à nouveau été nommé directeur de cette maison.''** Nous applaudîmes une nouvelle fois, Ron essayait d'étouffer un rire. En effet, le visage de Parkinson passait par toutes sortes d'expression comique.

**-''À présent,** poursuivit le professeur McGonagall, **je tiens à vous parler de votre rôle cette année. En ****raison du contexte actuelle,** tout le monde avait arrêté de rire, même le professeur Slughorn,** la sécurité à l'intérieur du château a été renforcé, de nouveaux sorts de protection ont été lancés par le Directeur ainsi que par le corps enseignant. Le ****couvre-feu**** sera désormais à 20h00 pour tous les élèves. L'ensemble des professeurs effectueront des rondes dans le château tous les soirs. Je laisse aux préfets en chef le soin de décider des group****es et des secteurs qui vous seront**** confiés à chacun pendant v****os rondes.**

**Il n'y aura aucune tolérance, si un élève est attrapé dans le château après le couvre-feu. Il sera directement envoyé devant son Directeur de maison qui prendra la décision d'une sanction.**

**Les réunions de préfets ****devront**** se tenir au moins une f****ois par ****mois**** dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. **Je grimaçais. J'avais complètement oublié que les préfets en chef dormaient dans des appartements privés. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais voir Malfoy bien trop souvent à mon goût.

**Ce sera tout pour l'instant, je vais vous communiquer à chacun le mot de passe de vos maisons.''**

Le professeur McGonagall me remis une enveloppe. À l'intérieur, il y avait une feuille de papier sur laquelle était écrit : _Abraxan._ Je montrais la feuille à Ron avant de la brûler.

Ensuite nous prîmes la direction de notre compartiment afin de nous changer avant l'arrivée du train à Poudlard.

P.O.V normal :

Les rires de Lena emplissaient le couloir quand Hermione et Ron regagnèrent le compartiment.

Ron ouvrit la porte et ils furent tous deux surpris de voir Lena pliée en deux, les larmes aux yeux alors que Harry, debout, légèrement rouge, ne semblait pas partager l'hilarité de sa camarade.

**-''Et bien**, dit Ron, signalant ainsi la présence des préfets, **vous av****ez l'****air ****de vous marrez.''**

Lena qui s'était écroulée sur la banquette se releva pour permettre à Ron de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Hermione prit place près d'Harry et demanda à celui-ci le pourquoi de ces rires. Le survivant qui ne pouvait pas avouez la raison (et surtout pas à Hermione), se mit bégayer une excuse :

**-''Euh, et bien...**

**-Harry me racontait une blague. N'est-ce pas ?''** Demanda Lena à ce dernier qui s'empressa d'acquiescé d'un hochement de tête.

Hermione regarda sa cousine, puis Harry. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Elle connaissait assez Harry pour savoir que le mot blague ne faisait pas partis de son vocabulaire et elle connaissait assez Lena pour savoir que le demi-sourire qu'elle adressait en ce moment au jeune homme voulait dire qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, _ce qui n'est jamais bon signe._

**-''Et vous, votre réunion ?'' **Demanda Lena.

Question à laquelle Ron et Hermione se firent un plaisir de répondre, et qui ravit d'autant plus Harry qui pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les propos qu'avait eu sa nouvelle amie.

* * *

Quand Lena aperçut Poudlard en sortant du train, elle ne put que s'émerveillait devant cette immense château perché sur une falaise. Certes, son ancien école, Beauxbâtons, ne manquait pas de charme avec ses murs beiges, sa toiture bleue, et ses jardins luxuriants dans le style méditerranéen. Beauxbâtons était une école imposante et élégante à l'image de sa directrice, alors que Poudlard inspirait à Lena un savant mélange d'angoisse, d'excitation, et de force.

Nos quatre amis -après avoir salué un géant aux cheveux et à la barbe hirsutes nommé Hagrid- montèrent dans une calèche tirée par d'étranges chevaux noirs squelettiques, pourvus d'immenses ailes. Lena les identifia comme étant des Sombrals, bien qu'elle n'en ai jamais vu au pare avant.

Une fois arrivée devant le château, ils suivirent le flot des élèves et passèrent la grande porte qui donnait sur un Hall d'entrée immense. Les étudiants se dirigèrent à droite vers une double porte qui menait à la grande salle.

Devant se tenait une sorcière vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude et au regard sévère.

**-''Miss Granger**, interpella-t-elle quand le petit groupe passa près d'elle.

**-Oui professeur**, répondis Hermione.

**-Bonjour Mr. Potter**, dit-elle poliment en regardant Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête en guise de réponse. **En fait**** Hermione, c'est à votre cousine que je souhaiterais parler.** Elle fixa l'intéressée avant de se présenter. **Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlar****d et directrice de Gryffondor. Je vous ****prie**** de rester avec moi. Votre ****répartition dans l'une des maisons se fe****ra en même temps que celle des premières années.''**

Lena hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

**-''À tout à l'heure''** dit Hermione, en passant la porte suivie de Ron qui grommelait quelque chose qui finissait par **''faim''**. Harry fut le dernier à franchir le seuil non sans jeter un regard à Lena auquel elle répondit par un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de se robe et soupira, faire son entrée au milieu des premières années n'étaient pas ce qu'elle avait espéré pour commencer sa nouvelle année.

Le trio d'or était maintenant assis à la table des Gryffonds attendant impatiemment que les premières années fassent leur apparition. Hermione avait déjà réservé une place à sa cousine étant persuadée que celle-ci serait envoyée à Gryffondor. Ron espérait que la répartition se fit rapidement pour qu'il puisse enfin remplir son estomac qui était désespérément vide. Quand à Harry, il observait la table des serpents à laquelle venait de prendre place Drago Malfoy en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson et de Blaise Zabini.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que les deux gorilles de Malfoy s'étaient installés près de celui-ci mais légèrement en retrait par rapport au trio noir.

Dans le reste de la salle, les conversations allaient de bon train, certains se racontaient leurs vacances, d'autres parlaient de Quidditch. D'autres encore chuchotaient sur les événements de l'été et le retour de Voldemort.

Puis les portent s'ouvrirent en laissant passer le professeur McGonagall avec le cortège des premières années. Ceux-ci, tout comme l'avait fait Harry, Ron et Hermione avant eux, regardèrent le ciel magique avec des yeux ronds.

Fermant la marche, Hermione repéra sa cousine et lui adressa un bref signe de la main quand celle-ci passa à côté d'elle.

La présence de Lena ne passa -malheureusement pour elle- pas inaperçue dans la salle et des murmures commencèrent à s'élever en se demandant ce que cette fille qui n'était manifestement pas en première année faisait là.

Le professeur disparu un instant avant de revenir avec un tabouret sur lequel elle déposa un chapeau miteux.

Que ne fut pas la surprise des nouveaux quand celui-ci se fendit d'une bouche et commença à parler :

**_Durant cette année incertaine_**

**_où la méfiance règne,_**

**_Moi le Choixpeau_**

**_Vous répartirez de nouveau._**

**_Cette année plus que jamais_**

**_Vous devrez jouer la carte de l'unité,_**

**_Tous comme l'étaient les quatre fondateurs,_**

**_Le jour de la création de cette immense demeure._**

**_Car, seule de cette manière,_**

**_Vous sortirez de cette misère,_**

**_Si vous êtes courageux et forts,_**

**_Vous rejoindrez Gryffondor._**

**_Si vous êtes travailleur et loyal_**

**_Poufsouffle vous accueillera, royal._**

**_Les sages et réfléchis sont comme toujours réunis,_**

**_À Serdaigle, la maison des érudits._**

**_Enfin, Serpentard est là pour les malins,_**

**_Ceux qui arrivent toujours à leurs fins._**

**_Et en réunissant toutes ces qualités,_**

**_Vous vaincrez._**

**_Ceux ne sont que les conseils d'un vieux Choixpeau,_**

**_Il vaut ce qu'il vaut._**

**_Maintenant, il est temps pour moi,_**

**_De vous indiquer mon choix._**

**_Posez-moi sur votre tête,_**

**_Pour que j'interprète,_**

**_Et décide sans tarder,_**

**_De votre destiné._**

Sur ces mots le Choixpeau finit de parler. La salle était à présent dans un silence absolu, chacun réfléchissant aux mots qui venaient d'être prononcés.

Le professeur McGonagall déroula un parchemin, et avec le premier nom la répartition pu commencer.

La répartition touchait à présent à sa fin. Tous les nouveaux avaient été accueillis avec enthousiasme par leur nouvelle maison. À présent, il ne restait plus que Lena, debout, au milieu de la grande salle. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux braqués sur elle et la dévisagés en se demandant qui elle était.

**-''Et enfin,** dit le professeur, **Lena Granger, élève de Beauxbâtons, transférer à Poudlard en 7ème année.''**

Des murmures s'élevèrent des différentes tables. _7Ème année ? T'as déj__à __entendu__ parler d'un transfert__ toi ? Pourquoi elle s'est faite transféré__e__ ? Elle a __peut-être__ était __renvoyé__e__ ? Plutôt mignon__e__, pas vrai ? Ça serait cool qu'elle soit dans notre maison. Granger ? Comme Hermione Granger ?_

Les commentaires et rumeur fusèrent. Lena qui sentait l'anxiété la gagné, adopta le comportement que sa mère lui avait enseigné dans ce genre de situation. C'est donc tête droite, menton relevé dans une attitude de défis qu'elle se dirigea vers le Choixpeau. Elle fit attention à s'asseoir le plus gracieusement possible tout en gardant le dos bien droit. McGonagall posa le chapeau magique sur sa tête.

Elle entendit alors une voie. _Lena Granger. Je vois une grande dose de courage avec une dose certaine de malice. Gryffondor me semble un excellant choix. __**Je préférerais aller à Serpentard si c'est pas trop vous demander le chapeau...ou monsieur le Choixpeau ?**_, pensa Lena. Le chapeau magique parut étonné. _Serpentard ?_ Elle entendit un rire raisonner dans ces oreilles, enfin ce qu'elle attribua à un rire. _C'est la première fois qu'un élève me demande d'être envoyé dans la m__aison des serpents. Intéressant__. Soit.__ Mais __rappelle-toi__ que c'est toi qui l'aura voulu._

**-''Serpentard !''**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VII

P.O.V Normal :

-''**Serpentard !**''

…

….

L'annonce du choixpeau laissa la salle plongée dans un silence inhabituel.

Alors, lentement Lena retira le chapeau et le pausa délicatement sur le tabouret avant de se dirigeait la tête droit et le regard fier vers la table des verts et argents. Et tout aussi gracieusement elle s'y assit, ses yeux ambrés n'exprimaient aucunement le trouble et la gêne qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Il y avait bien des choses que Selena Granger avait enseignées à sa fille, notamment cette assurance particulière dont savaient faire preuve les serpentards lors de situation inconfortable. Malheureusement, Lena avait plus hérité du côté rêveur et tête en l'air de son père que des aptitudes de sa mère. Durant la terrible distance qui la séparait de la table des serpents, elle dû faire appel à toute sa concentration pour éviter de trébucher et adressa une rapide prière pour que personne ne remarque la chaleur qu'elle sentait monter au niveau de ses joue.

Au moment où elle prit place à la table des verts et argents, l'étonnement laissa place aux brouhahas : Granger...blabla...Hermione Granger...blabla... moldu... sang de bourbe... blabla... serpentard? Granger ?

Soudain, un léger applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Les élèves en cherchèrent la source, qui n'était autre qu'un Albus Dumbledor souriant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il fut bientôt rejoint par les professeurs et quelques élèves de différentes maisons (dont très peu de serpents).

Lorsque les ''acclamations'' commencèrent à se tarir, le directeur de Poudlard se leva, replongeant la salle dans le calme.

Le vieil homme regarda longuement la pièce. Ce n'était pas son premier discours, ni le premier qu'il devait faire pendant une période de crise. Le monde des sorciers s'était déjà retrouvé en danger, bien des fois auparavant. Il regarda Harry assis à la table des gryffonds, tout comme son père et sa mère l'étaient avant lui. Ses meilleurs amis assis de part et d'autre, sourire aux lèvres et le regard brillant. Le directeur savait que cette année serait sûrement décisive, non pas seulement pour ses jeunes gens mais aussi pour la communauté magique.

Il soupira, de telle manière que personne ne le remarqua. Peu importe l'avenir, Albus Dumbledor protégerait ses élèves tant qu'il le pourrait.

Mais pour l'instant, il était temps pour le directeur de Poudlard de prendre la parole.

-''**Je pense que le discours du choixpeau est, comme chaque année, très éloquent et assez pertinent. J'ajouterais juste que le couvre feux sera désormais à 20h pour TOUS les élèves. **Dumbledor enchaîna directement, faisant fit des protestations, **Je vais donc passer directement à la présentation de votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.'' **Il tendit le bras en direction d'une femme aux long cheveux blond, avec un visage assez rond, un nez droit sur lequel était posée une paire de lunettes fine et arrondie dont les verres bleu cachaient la couleur de ses yeux. Elle portait une robe de sorcière noire, très classique, qui contrastait avec ces binocles aux verres teintés. ''**Le professeur Débora DeCrimson''**. La jeune femme, qui devait avoir la trentaine, se leva, inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salutation avant de reprendre sa position initiale. **'' Merci Débora. Deux nouveaux prefet-en-chef ont également été nommés cette année : Miss Hermione Granger des Griffondors, **nouvelle qui fût accueillit par une ovation des griffonds et la huée des serpents, les autres maisons se contentant d'applaudir. Hermione pris une jolie teinte rosée, **et de Mr Drago Malfoy des Serpentards''. **Le blond se limita à jeter un regard autour de lui, un rictus sur son visage avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son impassibilité. Ce furent au tour de ces derniers de ce lancer dans un vacarme d'acclamation alors que les gryffondors protestaient. Le professeur Dumbledor leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement et le silence se fit entendre de nouveau. **''Bien, sur ce, je ne vais pas m'éterniser. J'ai hâte de goûter à la soupe de potiron. Alors, bonne appétit.'' **A peine le directeur fût-il assis que les plats apparurent sur la table. Les élèves purent commencer avec empressement et pour le plus grand bonheur d'un certains rouquin, à manger sous un magnifique ciel étoilé.

P.O.V Lena :

''**Maintenant que le repas est terminé, veuillez suivre vos préfets vers vos dortoirs**.''.

Les élèves commencèrent à se lever et à se rassembler autour de leur préfet respectif. Je me mis debout à mon tour pour rejoindre un groupe de serpentard, enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas repéré ma très chère cousine en train de fendre la foule dans ma direction. Je fis donc ce qui me sembla le plus approprié...et pris la poudre de cheminette aussi loin que possible de la lionne en me mettant à slalomer entre les étudiants, direction la sortie de la grande salle. Action assez compliquée, je bousculai quelques élèves au passage et grommelai un ''**désolée**'' sans détourner les yeux de mon objectif : la porte. Et non, je n'étais pas en train de fuir mais d'effectuer un replis stratégique. Je n'étais pas assez folle pour me lancer dans une discussion animée avec Hermione en plein milieu de la salle.

La porte étant proche, je me risquai à jeter un rapide coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule. J'aperçus la crinière de la lionne qui accélérait l'allure pour me rattraper. J'augmentai la cadence à mon tour, et me retrouvant à la limite entre la marche et la course.

Ok, j'avoue, je fuyais lamentablement, mais avant de se moquer où de m'adresser des reproches, vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvé nez à nez avec un animal féroce, acculé, sans aucun moyen de vous échapper ? Je préférais encore subir les foudres de Maugrey que de me retrouver devant cette bête là. Il est vrai que je serais bien obligée de parler à 'Mione...mais demain, pour le moment, je n'avais qu'une envie, me débarrasser de ma poursuivante et aller me coucher.

Je franchis enfin la double porte pour me retrouver dans le hall et me fis emporter par la vague d'élèves qui montaient vers les étages.

Après de nombreuses tentatives ratées, je réussis tant bien que mal à m'extraire de cette marée humaine et me retrouvai dans un couloir désert et faiblement éclairé. Je soupirai et me laissai clisser le long du mur. Pas d'Hermione à l'horizon. Je décidai d'attendre quelques minutes avant de me remettre en route.

Repliant mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les encerclant de mes bras, je souris. Ma technique d'évitement de la Hermione en colère avait été perfectionnée avec les années. Je me rappelais de la première fois où j'avais essuyé les réprimandes de la brunette (enfin la première dont j'étais capable de me souvenir). On devait avoir six ans et c'était la première fois que je venais passer mes vacances d'août chez elle depuis mon déménagement en France un an auparavant. J'avais eu le malheur de déchirer son livre d'image préféré (sur les contes de fée)...

Depuis cette épisode, j'avais pris soin d'éviter ma cousine pendant ses sautes d'humeur. J'adorais Hermione mais elle avait un léger (gros?) problème de maîtrise de la colère. Pour remédier à ça, je lui avais offert une jolie balle en mousse rose pour évacuer ses frustrations...elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la chose.

Je soupirai. Le bruit de passage des élèves dans les escaliers avait cessé, je me relevais donc et me mis en route pour le dortoir. Je m'immobilisais au niveau des escaliers. Le dortoir...des serpentards...je ne savais pas où il était si ce n'est qu'il devait se situer quelque part dans les cachots. C'était déjà un début. J'entrepris de descendre les marches que j'avais gravit précédemment direction les cachots.

Une fois dans le hall, je trouvais assez facilement les escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols. L'endroit était froid et sombre, comme le sont les cachots et les couloirs faiblement éclairés par des torches fixées sur les murs qui projetaient des ombres pas vraiment rassurantes. Couloirs que j'arpentais maintenant depuis une dizaines de minutes sans trouver le moindre indice sur l'emplacement de mon dortoir. La plupart des portes que j'avais essayé d'ouvrir étaient fermées, une avait donné sur une pièce vide et deux autres sur ce qui semblait être des placards à balais.

J'allais me résigner à passer la nuit dans le hall quand j'entendis l'écho de pas dans le couloir en face de moi. Revigorée par cette lueur d'espoir, je me dirigeai hâtivement vers la source de ce bruit et aperçus bien vite une silhouette qui se déplaçait dos à moi. A en juger par sa tenue, il s'agissait d'un élève.

-''**Hey, attend moi !**''.

La silhouette s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Je courus pour le rejoindre en demandant à ma bonne étoile de ne pas me lâcher maintenant.

_Bingo, _fût ma première pensée quand je pus distinguer la couleur de son uniforme à la lueur d'une torche. Un serpentard. Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'environ 1m80 qui me fit l'effet d'être une naine avec mon mètre 65. La peau noire, les pommettes hautes et les yeux en amandes, abordant une expression franche et amicale. Il m'observait tout en attendant patiemment que je prenne la parole, ce que je fis :

-**''Merci, **dis-je, **je suis une nouvelle élève de serpentard et je me suis perdue. Ça t'ennuierait pas de me montrer le chemin du dortoir, s'il te plait?''. **Le garçon ne réagit pas, et continua à me regarder. Je m'étais pourtant exprimée clairement. Une idée me vint, je tendis ma main et ajoutai : **''Je m'appelle Le...**

**-Lena Granger,'' **me dit-il d'une voix amusée, tout en continuant à me dévisager.

**-''Je suis Blaise, Blaise Zabini, **me répondit-il tout en serrant ma main cette fois-ci. **Ton arrivé n'est pas vraiment passée inaperçu.''**

Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre, il ne pus ainsi pas remarquer que je rosissais légèrement pendant que je retirais ma main de la sienne. J'avais épuisé mon self-control pour la soirée.

**-''En effet.''**_Quelle éloquence Lena_.

Blaise me détailla encore pendant une minute, où je remerciai encore une fois l'obscurité des lieux, puis, il eut l'air de trouver la situation assez drôle, me sourit et pointa du doigt la direction qu'il était en train de suivre en ajoutant : **''C'est par là, tu viens ?''**. En guise de réponse, je me contentai de le suivre.

Premier couloir à droite, encore à droite à l'intersection, puis troisième couloir à gauche et...

-**''C'est vrai que, la première fois, les dortoirs sont assez dur à trouver''**.

Je sursautai presque en entendant sa voix. J'étais tellement concentrée sur le chemin que j'en avais presque oublié mon guide. Celui-ci me regardait toujours aussi amusé. Personnellement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

-**''C'est pour ça que les préfets conduisent les nouveaux. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivit les autres premières années ?''**

**-''Je sais pas... le goût de l'aventure peut être, **répondis-je ironiquement. Voyant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, je repris : **''Disons que j'ai dû échapper à la colère d'une harpie **(_désolée Hermione_) **et que je me suis perdue dans ma fuite''.** Il haussa un sourcil en attendant que je développe mon explication. Pour m'a part, je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer ce sujet avec un inconnu, aussi me contentai-je de reporter mon attention sur le chemin que nous empruntions.

-**''Tiens, c'est là, **me dit-il en désignant une partie du mur en pierre. **Le mot de passe est Basi...''**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte (car c'était bien une porte) s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Drago Malfoy. Il devait avoir quasiment la même taille que Blaise et avait dû abandonner sa robe de sorcier dans le dortoir, puisqu'il portait uniquement la chemise blanche et le pantalon noir de l'uniforme avec une cravate aux couleurs de sa maison.

A la lueur du feu, sa peau, comme ses cheveux, semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, et ses yeux brillaient d'une chaleur sûrement empruntée aux flammes qui s'y reflétaient. Je pus presque y distinguer quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'étonnement, bien vite remplacé par son masque de froideur qui, apparemment, était chez lui habituel. Où peut-être lui avais-je attribué mon propre étonnement. En tout cas, il sortit de la salle commune tout en me bousculant au passage : ''**Tu viens''** dit-il, sur un ton qui faisait plus penser à un ordre qu'à une question.

Blaise se tourna vers moi : **''Le mot de passe est basilic. Tu trouveras le dortoir des filles de 7ème année au deuxième étage sur la droite. A plus Lena, **me dit-il dans un sourire avant de tourner les talons et de courir à la suite de son « ami ? » qui n'était quasiment plus visible.

Je restai un moment là à les regarder disparaître dans le noir...puis je me glissai rapidement dans l'ouverture avant que les portes ne se referment.

Fatiguée, je ne m'attardai guère dans la salle commune uniquement éclairée par un feu de cheminé et me dirigeai vers l'escalier qui semblait mener aux dortoirs.

Au deuxième étage, j'ouvris la porte de droite comme me l'avait indiqué Blaise, et me retrouvai dans une pièce sans éclairage qui comportait six lits à baldaquin, dont cinq des rideaux étaient tirés. Je me dirigeais donc vers le seul lit libre au fond de la pièce. Je fermai les tentures pour avoir plus d'intimité et pour éviter de réveiller mes camarades en allumant ma baguette en murmurant un ''**lumos**''. A la lumière, je pus voir que l'étoffe était d'un velours vert sombre et le lit en ébène ciré. Le matelas était confortable et assez grand pour y dormir à deux.

Je me changeai et me glissai dans les draps d'un vert émeraude. Ma tête eut à peine le temps de toucher les oreillers que je sombrais déjà.

P.O.V Hermione :

''**Maintenant que le repas est terminé, veuillez suivre vos préfets vers vos dortoirs**.'', décréta le professeur McGonagall.

Je me levai prestement et tirai Ron par la manche de sa robe pour qu'il m'imite. Les première année commençaient déjà à se regrouper autour de moi. Mais j'avais d'autres projets.

-**''Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît. **Dis-je pour capter l'attention de ceux qui étaient encore distraits. **C'est le préfet Ronald Weasley qui va vous conduire jusqu'au dortoir. Restez bien groupés.''**.

Soudain je me sentis tirée en arrière. C'était Ron qui me tenait par la manche comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt. Il me prit à part et demanda :

**-''Comment ça c'est moi qui vais les conduire ? Tu es censée le faire avec moi, madame la préfète-en-chef.**

**-Oui je sais. Je dois parler à Lena et je te rejoins après.'' **Ron me regarda droit dans les yeux, je ne détournai pas les miens. Il dut comprendre que je n'en démordrais pas car il finit par baisser les siens puis lâcha ma manche tout en soupirant.

-''**Ok, mais tu me le revaudras.''** me dit-il en souriant. Puis il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux flamboyant afin de leur donner un effet décoiffé avant de retourner auprès des élèves. Je lui tournai le dos et l'entendis dire **''les gryffondors, suivez moi'' **tandis que je m'élançais en direction de la table des serpents.

La foule d'étudiants rendait la traversé de la grande salle difficile mais je finis par repérer Lena qui s'était levée et s'apprêtait à rejoindre un groupe de nouveaux serpentards.

Elle m'aperçut et...se hâta en direction de la sortie. Par Merlin, elle était en train de s'enfuir. Bien. Ma cousine décampait devant moi, signe évidant qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Depuis qu'on est enfant, Lena avait toujours eu tendance à s'envoler à chaque fois qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe. Et ne réapparaissait que plusieurs heures plus tard, avec un air penaud.

_Pas cette fois Lena Isabella Granger_, pensai-je en accélérant le pas.

Je l'avais quasiment rattrapée quand deux première année de pourfsouffle me barrèrent le passage.

-**''Euh...**commença le jeune garçon, **excusez-moi mais on a perdu le préfet des poufsouffles et on ne sait pas comment se rendre au dortoir.''.**

Je regardai le garçon et son ami, un garçonnet chétif qui semblait avoir peur que je me mette en colère contre eux pour avoir perdu leur groupe. Puis je fixai Lena qui continuait à louvoyer entre les élèves. Si je plantais ces deux-là j'avais toujours le temps de la rattraper. Je reportai mon attention sur les retardataires. Mais à quoi je pensais. J'étais la préfète-en-chef, et mon devoir était de m'occuper des élèves.

-''**Allez, suivez-moi. On va retrouver votre groupe. Et, surtout, ne vous éloignez pas cette fois-ci.''.** J'eus juste le temps d 'apercevoir Lena franchir le seuil de la grande salle avant de me lancer dans la recherche des préfets de poufsouffle avec mes deux égarés.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver les préfets dans la salle, j'avais dû conduire les jaunes et noirs auprès de leur directrice, le professeur Chourave, me permettant par la même occasion de pouvoir quitter les lieux.

A présent, j'étais devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame :''**Bien le bonsoir Miss Granger, le mot de passe ?**

**-Abraxan.''**

Le tableau coulissa, laissant place à l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors. Je m'engouffrai dans l'ouverture. La salle commune était déserte à l'exception de Ron et Harry qui parlaient tranquillement assis devant le feu.

-**''J'te le dis. Les première année sont de plus en plus petit.**

**-Où c'est toi qui est de plus en plus grand Ron, **dit Harry en riant.

**-Alors, t'as pu parler à Lena ? **Me demanda Ron pendant que je m'écroulais sur le fauteuil juste à côté.

**-Non, j'ai été arrêtée par deux première année perdus.**

**-Tu la verras demain. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui disais que tous les serpentards n'étaient pas forcément mauvais ? **Me demanda Ron.

**-C'est pas pour ça. Elle s'appelle Granger. Tous le monde va savoir qu'elle est ma cousine. Ça risque de lui causer des ennuis.**

**-Mais pour l'instant, on ne peut rien y faire. Ne t'inquiète pas. On sera là pour l'aider s'il lui arrive quelque chose.''**

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça. Lena était à serpentard et on ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Ron avait au moins raison à ce sujet.

-**''Je vais me coucher, **nous informa Ron en se levant. **Tu viens Harry ?**

**-J'arrive, **dit ce dernier en se levant à son tour.

**-Bonne nuit Hermione,'' **lancèrent les garçons en cœur avant de monter les escaliers.

Je me relevai à mon tour et m'approchai de la cheminé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de songer à ma cousine. Seule. Au milieu des verts et argents. Car, même si certains étaient presque sympa, l'ordre savait que d'autres étaient liés aux mangemorts.

-**''Lena est capable de se débrouiller, **Me dit la voix de Harry dans mon dos.

-**Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle risque, **protestai-je tout en me retournant.

-**Ils ne tenteront rien à l'école. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Va dormir Hermione. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour l'instant.'' **Affirma -t- il en souriant.

Son sourire avait toujours eu le don de provoquer le mien. ''**Bonne nuit Harry,'' **lui répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. Il tourna alors les talons et gravit les marches jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Celui-dont-on...Voldemort, n'avait pas bougé de tout l'été et il ne bougerait sûrement pas avant que son plan (quel qu'il puisse être) soit prêt. De plus, le fait que Dumbledore soit toujours vivant constituait un atout majeur.

Je me dirigeai donc plus sereine vers le tableau accroché à côté des escaliers. Il représentait un lion qui venait d'attraper une antilope. ''**Acromantula**''. Le tableau bascula en laissant apparaître l'entrée de mes appartements de préfète-en-chef.

Ma nouvelle chambre était spacieuse, avec un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire et deux portes, une sur le côté et l'autre en face de moi. Bien sur, elle était entièrement décorée aux couleurs rouge et or. Le tableau se referma, laissant apparaître son jumeau exact. Ce passage me permettait de me rendre directement de ma chambre à la salle commune des gryffonds. N'ayant pas encore eu le temps de visiter les lieux, je commençai par ouvrir la première porte à ma gauche.

Celle-ci s'ouvrait sur ma salle de bain privé. Une jolie baignoire en émail rosé avec des robinets couleurs or. Sur le pan opposé du mur était présent un lavabo de la même émaille et au dessus, un miroir qui prenait toute la largeur du mur. Plutôt contente de ma nouvelle salle d'eau, je refermai la pièce et allai ouvrir la deuxième porte.

Derrière se trouvait la salle commune que je devrais sans doute partager avec l'autre préfet-en-chef. Cette idée ne m'enchantais pas.

La salle était plutôt grande et décorée au couleur des deux maisons. Et, contre toute attente, le résultat était pas mal du tout.

Là encore, la pièce comportait deux portes. Une en face de ma chambre, au dessus de laquelle était écris en lettre d'argent Drago Malfoy, et l'autre à ma gauche, qui devait être la sortie de la salle commune se situant au quatrième étage.

L'agencement de la salle était telle que l'on pouvait distinguer trois espaces différents. Une grande table en bois noir occupait la plus grande partie du lieu et devait servir pour les réunions des préfets, une autre zone était déterminée par des fauteuils rouges sur un tapis vert émeraude avec des liserés d'or qui étaient disposés autour de la cheminé.

La dernière partie était un renfoncement qu'on ne pouvait distinguer depuis l'entrée. En me rapprochant, je réalisai avec émerveillement qu'il s'agissait d'une petite bibliothèque personnelle relativement coupée du reste de la pièce car on ne pouvait distinguer ni les portes des chambres, ni la table de réunion une fois que l'on y était.

Je commençai mon inspection des étagères en déchiffrant le nom des différents livres qui y siégeaient tout en passant l'index le long des bordures. Mon regard s'arrêta sur : _Sorts et mauvais sorts : le fléau des médicomages_ de Furona Ongulus. Je m'emparai du bouquin en souriant et commençai ma lecture en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait là.

J'en était arrivée au chapitre 4, quand le bruit de la porte de la salle me fit sursauter.

-**''Alors Dray, tu vas enfin te décider à m'expliquer ?**

**-T'expliquer quoi ?''.**

Apparemment, c'était Malfoy qui venait de rentrer en compagnie de Zabini. Je me félicitai d'être restée dans la bibliothèque au lieu de m'être installée prés de la cheminé.

**-''Laisse-moi réfléchir. Tiens, tu pourrais répondre à ça par exemple : Pourquoi on a dut passer une heure à chercher cette fille dans tout le château ?''**

Soupir, **''D'accord, mais pas ici.''. **

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et en déduisis que Malfoy avait regagné sa chambre. Je me dépêchais de sortir de ma cachette pour retrouver la mienne (sans oublier de prendre avec moi le livre de Furona Ongulus).

A cause de ma lecture, je n'avais pas vue l'heure passer. Je pausai mon livre sur la table de chevet, me changeai, et me glissai rapidement sous les draps pourpres.

C'était notre premier jour au poste de préfet-en-chef et Malfoy introduisait déjà ses amis de serpentards dans la salle commune. _Bah, tant qu'il ne ramène pas ses conquêtes, je devrais pouvoir m'en accommoder._

Je baillai.

_Je me demande de quelle fille ils parlaient.._.


End file.
